Element Princess
by Al-Chaos
Summary: Bella is a witch and moves from forks to alska and meets edward. Someone after Bella but who? Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please. i also apologise in notice for the bad gramma, spelling.**

**Prologue **

What do you do when you wake up in the morning having had a dream of yourself controlling earth, fire, wind and water? Basically the four elements but there is a fifth one and it becomes a lot more complicated. Then your parents have the talk (but not the talk you would expect to have based around Drugs, Drink and Sex) but about your ancestors being able to also control one or more of the elements but their less powerful. Also the last in our family tree to control all five elements was five centuries ago; who was also called Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter One – Sixteenth**

The story begins a week before my sixteenth birthday. I was a normal fifteen-year-old girl getting her sixteenth party sorted and inviting the entire school. I was the queen of the school; with the normal teenager problems; the Best Friends For Life (BFFL) at my own will like miniature servants who I controlled with a red-hot iron rod; going to parties and being the centre of attention with all eyes look at me both male and female. This suggested the male wanted to make-out with me but I wouldn't let them get close because I have the most gorgeous boyfriend called James Milton and females wanting to be me and have my life from top to bottom. Like every teenager of my generation I was trying to party. This is normal followed by your parents having the conversation with you the next morning, when you obviously being the worse for wear. It tended to end with the sentence, 'you're grounded until we say so' which was also followed with an argument of trying to get yourself out, but it just puts you in more trouble. Hence the first rule of holes (i.e. when you in a hole. Stop Digging).

That was my life until my sixteenth. Normal teenagers just wake up with an enormous zit in the middle of the forehead, but no I wake up and blowing a hole right in the middle of my bedroom door. With a loud bang from the door getting blown up and screech of a scream from my mouth followed by the saying 'OMG' (which means oh my God). With the incident going on in my room I then heard a herd of elephants coming up the stairs and towards my bedroom. My mum screamed seeing the state of my door but my dad just came running up to me shouting over my mother screams and with my hyperventilating hysterics 'its okay Bella. Calm down. Calm Down' he kept on repeating the last two words, but I wouldn't stop but my mum did and came and hugged me and said 'Bella, sweetie. Every things going to be okay just listen to your dad and me'. I let it proceed in for a few minutes and calm down but then I started to cry.

I eventually stop crying my eyes out and got ready for school I kept repeating to myself 'it's just a normal day and nothings happened'. I eventually fooled myself and it turned out to be a normal day and nothing happened like this morning it was like a dream inside a dream really. Friday fever had hit the teenagers of Hilton High and it turned out to be the day of my birthday – yes – so I was getting every sorted in my head to what had to happen at what time and I had my Best Friends For Life to help me. School had finished quicker than I thought but that was good because I had four and half hours until the party started and my mum had took the day off to get the house ready – that was great because that was one less thing to worry about – I had my clothes already layout on the bed from this morning.

I got home in record time and headed straight up the stairs; taking two at a time. I almost ran down the hallway to my bedroom; with my dad coming down the hallway with my bedroom door. Why? Now it had come to strikes me back down to earth. What happened this morning did really happen – no that means I turned into a freak – I couldn't let my friends now because they would label me as a freak and I would be at the bottom of the schools food chain that we had made the first year we went to Hilton High.

The party was great and everyone enjoyed it and looks like they were having fun. People were dancing and I was making-out with James but it wasn't as intense as usual. I pulled away and I saw him not looking at me or had his eyes closed but he was looking at my most loyal friend and the one I relied on the most, her name is Sara Stewarts. I nudged him and spoke in his ear saying "James". He looked at me with an apologetic look and mouthed a signal word "sorry".

"Do you like Sara? And tell me the truth because I'll understand."

"Yes I do, sorry" We both shouting over the music and I kissed his cheek and said with up most care "How about this? We go on a break and you go and her ask her out. If it goes well with you two then you carry on being girlfriend and boyfriend. But if it doesn't then you can come back to me. That's if I haven't found anybody else. How does that sound?" He looks at me with shock plastered across his face. I gave him a smile, gave him one last kiss on the cheek, stood up and encouraged him to go by saying "It's alright, go for it." He got up and started to walk across the room and suddenly turned and mouthed 'Thank you Bella'. I sat where we'd been making-out for the past twenty minutes and watch him talk to Sara. What ever he had said swept her right off her feet and they were kissing. Then there was a short paused where she look straight at me and smiled. She grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him across the room in my direction. I got up and headed into the crowd to the stairs. As I looked back, they were at the sofa where I was sat. They started to look around the house to see if others had seen me about but they where sending them around the house several times but it seemed that no one knew where I was.


	3. Chapter 2

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Two – Family Tree**

My mum and I got up in the morning and went downstairs and started to clear up the mess of the party from the night before. Which had gone super and everyone had enjoyed. I didn't collide into Sara or James again last night that was fabulous because if I saw them I would have cried. Well anyway we finished cleaning the house up. Climbing the stairs up to my room was slower than normal like I was trying to avoid going in my room. Why? What was up with me all of a sudden I was sleepy. I blacked out on the hallway of the first floor.

Next I knew I was lying in bed and my dad was sat on the end of my bed watching my face with worry. I started to sit up but he got up quickly and said, "Lie down sweetie you've got to rest as must as possible. We need to talk about what happening to you." I look at him with a shocked on my face I could feel it and all a sudden I replied, "W-w-what are to talking a-about dad? I got to go down help mum." I started again to get out of my soft bed. When suddenly he raised his voice and shouted at me "Lie down and listen young lady! This is important and you will listen to me because what's happening to you has been passed down from generation to generation of the women in our family line." I looked at him in surprise because my dad never shouted at me when I was in trouble it was always my mum.

My father started the story of our ancestors with the lines "Well it all began when your great so many I can't remember grandma had a son called William Swan. You see the females of our ancestors always kept the name Swan even when they were married to pass it down the generations. Anyway this William married a woman who bared a child called Bella Marie Swan who was like you and controlled the five elements and wasn't as powerful as you are going to be…" I interrupted my father by saying "Whoa tiger, how do you even know that I'm going to be more powerful." He looked at me with the up most look of if you didn't interrupt then you would understand. That kind of look didn't come often from my father.

"Well before you interrupted me I was about to say your more powerful because there has been ten generations of the family tree that have had boy and no girls. So, you will be more powerful with the gape between the last female to be born in to the Morton family tree. The strength of the power serge has now come to your shoulders and you will control the five elements." I looked be wild in my fathers eyes. Then I though eye are the mirror to someone's soul so I decide to look at my dad's soul for once and I saw his up most care, and the teaching of our family line. I snapped out of it and then said, "I don't mean to sound stupid dad but theirs only four elements isn't there?"

He replied, "No you right to think that because most people only think there's four, but in fact there are five. They are earth, fire which you already experienced yesterday morning when you blew up your bedroom door" he pointed to the empty door way where my once place door had been then carried on saying "theirs also water and wind. These four element are the most now by people. But there is also the element of spirit were you can heal people." He pause for a few minutes to let me digested the information I was just given. "So do you have any question Bella?"

"Erm…Yes I have dad. Why haven't you every told me this before?" I answered with large confusion of what the understanding of my world changing in a flash.

He signed with a great intention and replied, "Well you weren't ready sweetie pie. The question is now is do you believe in what I have told you just now. We will be by you side with whatever you choose darling. My daughter is all grown up." With a smile he stood up and walked out of my room with nothing else to say. I turned around to put my head in the pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Three – Where My Nightmare Begins**

I woke up the next morning I think because the sun on the horizon. I looked at my alarm clock and it said '06:30' great it's morning; I had missed the whole day. I just went back down and waited for my parents to get up. I fell back in a deep sleep.

When I had final woke up form my deep slumber I had my dad hovering over me and feeling my forehead. I was drenched from top to bottom and then I final said, "What the hell has happened to me I'm soaked!" I ended up I was shouting at the top of my voice and a gust of wind came form nowhere. I looked around and all the windows were closed. So where did the wind come from; I was about to ask my dad when suddenly an earthquake happened.

When my dad final spoke and said, "Sweetie stop this, you're going to bring down the house literarily. Stop it sweetie now." I final realised all this stuff that was happening was my doing. I gulped and calm down, when I did everything stopped.

I then spoke as softly and as calmly as I could and said, "What the hell is going on dad? How come you and mum are in my room?"

He then replied with a large sign then said, "Well sweetie you were out since Saturday and have only just awakened. The reason we're in here is because we're worried about what happening to you sweetie. Go and get dry and get dressed for school it now Tuesday morning." What I had slept for two or three days. How did that happen?

I followed my dad instructions and got dressed for school in my blue faded jeans, with my light blue lace top, for the cold weather of Forks a grey cardigan and I wore my converses which were also grey and light blue. I went down stairs; heading towards the kitchen for food, I noticed the house looked like it had been turn upside down. Had I done that? I looked around and shouted "DAD!" Then just like before when I got distressed the earth started to move. 'What is happening to me' I though while I got myself into a ball and rapped my arms around my knees and my head tucked against my knees. I had suddenly had my dad shaking me and saying to me "Calm down Bella. Calm down." He kept on chanting those last two words over and over again until I did calm down.

We got up from the middle of the hallway and headed to the kitchen and had breakfast. After finishing my breakfast I headed for my bag and turned toward the door. I shouted over my shoulder to my parent saying "See you later mum and dad. I'll be home straight after school." Unexpectedly my dad replied and said, "No using your powers young lady." It's like my parents had change roles in my life like my dad was the serious one and my mum was the cool crazy, funny parent. What was going on? I needed answers and I needed them quick.


	5. Chapter 4

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Four – Visit Family in Alaska**

A year had passed, I was now seventeen and I had learned to control the all the element, that was were good because now I could control water because every morning for the last year I awoke looking like I had a bath in my clothes sleep walking and then got back in to bed. My dad was taking me one step at a time and my ex-boyfriend and my best friend Sara were now an item and they looked so good together that was great to see them happy. My three best friends were planning a sleep over, even though I wanted to go I couldn't because I woke up drenched every morning the reason was my powers hadn't been controlled yet (by myself) so I came up with an excuse and I said, "I can't come" they looked at me and Bella replied in disbelief "Why?" I looked sad because I couldn't tell her the real reason. Then I replied, "We're going to my Aunts up in Alaska for the October break and were setting off this weekend. I'm so sorry." she then said, "Why are you apologizing? It okay well does it near the winter holidays" I said to her "No you three have the sleepover without me." She looked at me with disbelief and said, "What have you done with Bella?" I laughed and said "Nothing." I walked home and went straight upstairs and then my mum came up and said, to me "go and get a suitcase sorted for the week, because we're going to Alaska for the October holidays to see you Aunt Phoebe and we're setting off tonight." Whoa that was freaky that's what I said this morning.

I got my bag packed was full to the rim within a few hours; I had to sit on it and get the help of my mum help to close it. I packed for a month not a week. My Aunt Phoebe had two kids one a year older than me who was called Mike and her younger that was seven and was called Emma. I adored this side of the family since I learnt that I could control elements because even though my Aunt was from my father side of the family she was exactly blood related but she understood what I was going through. After that my dad came home form his last shift for a fortnight – yes a whole fortnight of dad- this didn't happen that often. Once he had packed and we got the car ready to go we did or last bits to pack and set off to my Aunt's in Alaska.

We drove to the airport and got on a plane to Alaska. I hated planes and had to keep me calm because I would have killed a lot of innocent people who were aboard the plane. My dad sang me my favorite song as a child and it always calmed me down he sang the song he made for me when I was younger "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" it always put me a sleep and I never knew why? I fell in to a deep sleep.

My dad awoke me by saying his seven words "Wake up my little Element princess." I now understand his word. We got off the plane and headed to where our suitcases were where being distributed. We started to walk to the exit when I had a feeling someone was watching me. I turned around and a lad about my age was looking at me with intense eyes saying I know you from somewhere. He had inhuman beauty, with chalky pale skin also with some dark shadows under his eyes, which were a bright golden colour, and his hair was a golden blonde. Weird, he looks awfully out of place. I suddenly heard my dad shout "Bella! Where are you?" I shouted back "I'm over here." I looked back to where the boy had been and he and his family were no longer there.

"Whoa. That was freaky," I muttered to myself what was that all about I don't know. I turned around and headed towards the shouts of my name from my family. When suddenly I had a hand on my wrist and I was turned around on the spot and the lad I had seen before looked into my eyes. I heard myself say "What the hell! Get your hands off me, Weirdo. Who the hell are you?"

He answered me with a sly smile and said, "Hello. Sorry you looked like some one I knew. My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours young miss?" Whoa young miss his sound like his from a different century.

I replied with attitude I had before "None of your business, Edward…" I said his name with hatred I never new I could do. I carried on saying "…and for you stupid brain sir, I did ask you before to let go of me and you still haven't."

He looked at me with studded eyes and he then replied "Sorry" he then let go of me and I turned and started to walk away when he said, "You still haven't told me your name."

I sighed and turned to face him once more and said, "Guess what it is because I'm not telling you. You're a stranger." I turned back and headed in the direction of my family and never looked back.

I reached my family and hugged my aunt who whispered in my ear saying, "I know what you can do and accordingly to you father you getting the hang of you powers." I was shocked with the words she just said. I said in the utter most shock "Please don't tell me your son and daughter now." I hope with all my heart.

She gave me a squeeze me and said, "No they don't." my aunt pulled away and smiled and I went go and give my cousin Mike a hug. He ended picking me up and spun me around I said to him "Stop it spinning me around Mike. I'm getting dizzy" it put me down and set me on my feet.

He looked at me and smiled then replied "Sorry, Bella. It's because you've not grown and it to easy to treat you like a kid. Sorry." He smiled at me and I gave him a glare that said 'how dare you call me a kid'.

I ignored him and walked to Emma and gave her hug and went down to her level and said "Hello Emma. How are you?"

She replied in the most sweet, innocent voice "I'm fine cousin Bella. How are you?"

I smiled and said, "I've been better but now I've seen you I fine." I used to hate coming and my Aunt because she use to force me do yoga, run around town at least ten time, and do karate with her every day. With the insight I have now I understand why she made me do it.

We all got into my Aunt Phoebe's car but it was a tight squeeze with everyone and the suitcases. Now I had time to think. Who was that? He said his name is Edward Cullen and he looks weird. Then out of the blue I said "Aunt Phoebe."

She replied "What is it Bella?" I looked at the mirror so I could see her and her eye were saying 'what?' I pause and started to space out, after a few seconds of trying to get my thoughts around why I had started this conversation and where it was going to lead to then I realised that Aunt phoebe was looking at me more intensely through the mirror.

I snapped right out of my mind and without thinking I said, "Is there is a family with the last name… what was it he said … ah yes Cullen… that live around this area?" I was curious to find out

"Yes" she paused then said out of confusion "In fact… if I remember correctly they just move down near us a couple of … months ago… yea that's right they did. Why are you asking Kara? What's with the sudden interest in the Cullen's?" She sounded confused. My parents started my direction and their face said it all why she asking those kinds of questions. I just shook the feeling off and carried on asking.

"Oh…erm…I met this lad at the airport… well… actually I bumped in to him." I was trying to be defensive with the conversation. "He said his name was Edward Cullen." I confessed unintentionally and looked out the window. Carrying on saying "I was just asking if there was a family called Cullen… cause' of that lad I hadn't seen before… that's all honestly." I shut up so the eyes in the car would stop looking at me but that didn't happen like I knew it wouldn't then Aunt Phoebe said "Oh have you fallen in love with him?" she joked with me and I just fed up of the conversation if it's going down this road.

I snapped saying, "No" I said it quickly. Damn it I should shut up now.

"It's okay Bella." She laughed. The conversation ended – yes – before I ended saying anything else stupid.

We final got to their house. We unpacked and I went to the room they had nominated for me. It was dull green room it was nothing like my bright blue and grey room with a feature wall. It had a single bed where my room had the biggest double bed I could ever image. However it would do for a week. I bound on the bed and lay there for a few minutes. Then again the image of that lad came to me again; I got up straight away and headed toward the window. I saw a figure in a tree – what the hell – I looked away from the window and headed downstairs and went to my dad and said, "Dad I'm going out for a bit. Is that okay?"

He replied, "Yeah just don't be long okay." He smiled and went to go and see who the figure in the tree was.


	6. Chapter 5

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Five – Good Thing Always Turn Bad**

I walked to where I thought I had seen the figure and just signed because I now though I was seeing things. I turned back towards the house and there was the most handsome person I ever seen, they I remembered who he was "Edward Cullen."

"So you do remember me." He replied and gave me the same sly smile.

"What do you want?" I yelled angrily. The earth started to shake so I started to say "calm down, calm down." The shaking stopped and I looked up and Edward was looking at me with wild eyes. I ask the question that came straight into my head "What?" I look like I was about to regret what I was going to hear next.

"D-d-did you just do that and how?" he stuttered he looked scared and he continued to glare into my eyes. I turned away from his gaze and started to walk back to the house. I thought 'shit someone found out what I can do I have kept it for months. No what have I done.' The next thing I know I was being turned around on my heels and he said, "What's you name? Tell me please."

"No. Why should I? For all I know that you might go opening you gob and spreading what you've just seen. No, I will not tell what my name is and I hope you enjoy disappointment." Yelling at him made no difference he will find out my name sooner than later. I glared at him and he glared back but it was the same kind of glare as me; my glare was more like back off jerk and his was he was interested in what I was and how I made the earth move. He then said, "Please will you tell me your name young miss." There was the young miss again why is he calling me that. His voice was sweet like he was trying to hypnotise me to his will but I was stubborn so I was glad.

"Why do you keep on calling me young miss?" I yelled at him again.

"I'm calling you young miss because I don't know your name!" he yelled back I could see he was annoyed with, so he turned from me and this was my chance and I turned and started to run towards the house. He had appeared right in front of me. How the hell did he get there?

"What the hell you just appeared there but you were over there!" I yelled and pointed to where we've just been. He smiled at me with sly smile he had done at the airport, when I came look for the figure and he just appeared then and now. What was he?

He laughed and said, "I tell you if you tell me your name and what you are?"

"Ha I new you had a trick up your sleeve" I laughed at him with a cheap shot. The next thing I new my back was on a tree and he was as inch from my face.

He was know angry and he kept his voice down he said, "don't laugh at you don't understand. Now tell me your name and tell me what you did earlier!" he backed off because I must have looked petrified and then he said "Sorry" with the utter most apologetic look and he then ran his fingers through his mop of golden blonde hair.

I then put down the demands on the subject "I'll tell you but you have to tell me how you got in front of me when you had your back turned."

"Fine" said it quickly and angrily knowing I wouldn't drop the subject.

"Shake on it" I put out my hand and made sure it was clear that I was going to get my own way with this conversation.

"Why?" he was confused and had the look of what the hell on his face.

"I have the feeling you won't tell me afterward. So shake" I stood up as tall as I could to stand my ground I was determined to get my own way, with this matter there was something he wasn't telling me and he wasn't going to get away with it and that was that.

"You sound like your going to be a stubborn one." he said this with the look of 'what have I got myself into'. Then we shook hand and made the deal. He then laughed and gave me my favourite sly smile. "Go on then young miss. Or has the cat got you tongue still." he said this with a sarcastic tone which wasn't hidden like he wanted it to leak out to tell me he was inpatient.

"Stop calling me young miss, jerk" I yelled and the earth shook, the wind blow us both off are feet, fire surrounded us but it didn't go near us and then water was on top of us and we were drenched. At this point I was in a ball hugging my knees and saying to myself "Calm down" over and over again. I still had problems with my temper when I came to my powers. Everything stopped and I looked up and I said to Edward "Edward are you hurt? I'm so sorry."

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine. Are you okay? That explain what happened you lost your temper before. They were the four elements…ermmmm…I wonder if you control the fifth one" how did he do that he must be smart. Then he said "so what you name and this time just tell me without the whole trouble because I'm now wet." That last line sounded like he was pissed off at me but then he throw his head back and started to laugh. It was a sweet laugh the kinds that make you stop breathing and you still didn't want the sound to stop, it gave you the feeling… I can't explain it.

"Well do you want to now my name or are you going to sit there and laugh all day if so can I go I'm wet and I would like to get dressed in to something dry." I had interrupted something funny to him. I started to stand up and walk away.

Then he said "Wait I want to know your name" he said it so sweetly that I forgot why I was mad, and then I snapped out of it.

"Well my names…erm…" then I was rudely interrupted by Ben when he said "have you forgotten already." I scrolled at him and said, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Is that alright?" I shouted. Then realising how horrible I was being toward this guy I dipped my head so I was looking at the ground.

He lifted my head so he could see my face; with him looking in my eyes he then replied, "Finally I get to know your name young Isabella Marie Swan. May I ask how old are you?"

"You are nosey aren't you? I'm seventeen, well just turned seventeen last month exactly today. Is that okay? But please call me Bella. I hate Isabella, It make me sound old" we both laugh at that statement and he carried on saying after finishing laughing "So, you were born on the 26th September right?" he sounded surprised like he expected me to be younger than I had just said and he just changed the look on his face quickly when he realized that I knew he was more to him now then every before.

"Yeah, why does that matter any way? How old are you? Also how did you in front of me before?" I was now curious and I wanted to now more about him because he new my darkest secret and he looked more inhuman the more I shared at him.

"I was just wondering how all you were, that all. Your not going to let go are you?" he sounded like he had to tell me now because I had my stubborn face and he could read my expression like he had now me for centuries.

"No" I knew I was winning this argument because his face said it all.

"I'm a vampire, no joke. And I drink animal blood instead of human blood. That so you would ask me what my diet is. The reason why my eyes are gold is because of the animal diet. I'm seventeen." He admitted and he sounded very serious as well. So it must be true.

I said with surprise and sarcasm "No way."

"Yes way." He but the same tone I had in his voice.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I was curious with all that was going on and I wanted to now more about him.

"A while" he smiled his sly smile. I signed and he said "What up with you? Aren't you scared?" he sounded disappointed with my react.

"No. I can protect myself," I said in confidence and then he looked at me and just gave me the look how will you project yourself.

He said, "As if you could out run me" he was gone in a flash and they he was behind me and said, "As if you could out fight me" he went to a tree and got hold of it and pulled it out of the ground and throw it.

"Oh Come on I could burn you to a cinder," I said this with the most disbelief "you seen what I can do what is your problem" I laughed at him with up most fun.

Suddenly he snapped at me "You might be able to that but I'm still stronger than you and I could …" he stopped all of a sudden.

"You could do what? Kill me. Do it I don't care because I hate my powers" I said it intensely and it shock him out of his skin.

"I'm so sorry. Your reactions are not what I expected and in the airport I knew there was something about you. I don't know why I'm so intrigued with you. It might be the smell of your blood. Or is the reason because you look like someone I know or should I say knew. You both have the same name as each other and also had the power of the five elements like you. In fact I felt that I've known you for a few centuries." He went silent as he was thinking "I'll like to get to now you more do you mind if you come out here every day?"

"I only control four of the elements." I said with a surprised look on my face but he just replied "but you will" and left it at that. I answered his early question "Yes I do. I'm only here for the fortnight and that it." I shook my head, turn on my heels and walked away from Edward. He was still stood there in shock from my reaction of his secret. I was nearly at the house when I had him pulling me back to the woods.

He said, "Wait please. Let me think" he smiled sweetly.

I replied, "No. I've got to get to my Aunts" I signed and walked away for the last time. He didn't stop me he just watched me run to the front door. I had been gone for a few hours and I bet my parents and Aunt were wondering where I was.

Walking into the front and shouted "I'm home" then I heard someone running to the door. It was my aunty she looked at me as if she had been crying. She said "call 911" I ran to the phone and called 911. When they picked up a lady said "911, where's your emergency."

I replied "I'll pass you to my Aunt." I gave the phone to my Aunt Phoebe. She started to talk and I walk towards the stairs and I thought 'what's she was crying about.' Then I saw my parents were in a hump on the floor in blood their own blood and my cousins in the corner not being able to move. I ran towards my parents and Mike shouted "Bella stay were you are!" I stopped were I was and I frozen and I screamed then all of a sudden I collapsed to the floor and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Six – Zombie**

The police were gathering evidence of my dead parent murder. Why had they just killed my parents and not my Aunt and her kid? Not that I wanted them to be I was just curious, because when I left they were in the living room with them. The police took us to a safe location for a few weeks while they were processing the house for more evidences. Meanwhile they put us in a hotel so we were out the way. I didn't sleep, eat, drink or socialise with anyone. The world had seemed at its end for me I was now an orphan and in my Aunt Phoebe care. When we got back to my aunt it felt like a blur. It felt like my Aunt was shaking me to wake up from a dream. I ask Aunt Phoebe "Why where they in the middle of the floor and not moving?" like it had just happened.

She replied "Bella." she said my name with the up most care, then she said, "Element Princess, they are both dead. Mike and Emma came shopping with me for more food and we asked them if they wanted to come, but they said no because they were tired. You had been gone for a couple of hours that day. What were you doing out there anyway to be gone that long?" she started to cry, from remembering the memory of her finding my parents, probably. I stayed blank and empty and started to ask more questions.

I answered her question by saying "Do you remember me asking about the Cullen Family?"

She said, "Yes I do. You were asking about Edward he's in your year with some of his siblings, I think." She was now wondering why I said that.

Then I whispered "I saw a figure in the tree high up and I went to go and see who it was and it was Edward Cullen and we got talking and we were exchanging stories and…and.." I couldn't finish because I started to cry. I just remember being picked up by Mike and Emma was running up the stair in front of us then after that I don't remember.

I woke up the next day; I stared at my alarm clock to come into focus it said '13:40' great I've been asleep all day. I got out of bed and I thought 'I had the scariest nightmare last night.' I went to bathroom and had a shower to soak all my worries way. When they were gone, I got dressed and headed downstairs there was nothing, no blood, no dead bodies and no police. I went in the kitchen and said, "Good Morning. Where mum and dad? Are they still in bed?" my Aunt Phoebe just looks at me with disbelief.

"Element Princess, your parents died about a month ago, remember?" she looks miserable. Why? What is she on about? Their alive I knew it I ran back towards the stairs; climbing two at a time and ran toward the room they were sleeping in. The sheet didn't look slept in at all, I fell to my knees and started to cry my heart out my parents were gone and I could never talk to my father again on how to improve my powers. Or play basketball with him. Or thank him for what he has done for me. As for my mum I couldn't have the girly chats we use to have. Or go to cheerleading practice together. Or thank her for what she had done for me. They were gone real gone they would never come back.

The next couple of weeks I was like a zombie not letting it sink in again. I walked around my Aunt Phoebe's house. Once again I didn't eat, didn't sleep and didn't talk, give eye contact or go near anyone. Aunt Phoebe had got the Cullen's House number and asked for Edward to come around because he was the last person I talked to, to try to snap me out of my awful trance but he never came. I was a lifeless doll and nobody could help me.

My Aunt never left me alone in a room for long because she was afraid I would try to commit suicide. So if it wasn't her it was my cousin Mike who looked after me. His face said he was really worried I wouldn't snap out of it and he was scared if it tried to kill myself but he was always there. It had been five weeks since we were back in my Aunts house; they still had died bodies of my parents in the mortuary and still doing test on them for more evidence. No one had found the killer or killers, and I was getting fed up now and I needed to know the truth.


	8. Chapter 7

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Seven – Tears Began to Flow**

A weeks half after the police had told us they had now leads on the murderer of my parents, (which happened five weeks ago), there was a knock at the door; my Aunt Phoebe answered it saying, "Hello."

The person at the door replied "My dad has said you have called the house several time for me to talk to Bella." I recognized this voice it was the same voice I was talking to the day my parents died it was … Edward. I got off the sofa and headed to the front door mike was on my heel.

I shouted, "Is that Edward Cullen?" and I was just trying to get my head around stuff. My Aunt had ringed for him to come three weeks ago and now showing up.

He replied, "Yes it is me, Bella." He saw me come around the corner and I ran up the hallway and slammed right into him and started to cry. "Hey. Are you okay Bella? What's happened while I've been out of town and what happened to you? You look awful." While I was crying on him my Aunt explained everything that had happened and what I had been like for the three months. "Oh" was all he just said and tightened his arms around me slightly. I know it was silly because I only met Edward three months ago but I felt I had known him my whole life. He picked me up as if I weighed like a feather and my aunt lead him to the back room where the other living room was and he sat on the sofa with me on his knee. My Aunt then asked him if he wanted a drink, he declined the offer in a pleasant way and she walked out of the room.

I stopped crying and started to stand up to say sorry but he just kept me on his knee with his arms still around me to comfort me. I had something stuck in my throat so I could speak but as if he had read my mind he said, "It fine you don't need to get up I am here for you. Cry all you want" I looked up and saw his shirt had mascara all over it and it was wet.

I then said, "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me Edward." But as he was about answer me there was another knock on the door. Yet again my Aunt answered it by saying, "Hello sir how I can help you?"

The man then said, "I'm here to take my son home Miss Swan. His name is Edward Cullen."

My Aunt replied "Oh his in the back room with my niece helping her." she said with great care.

He then said - very rudely I may add – "I don't care if he helping her I want him out of this house." My Aunt hated double standards and always keeps it out of her house.

She said, "Sorry, but Mr. Cullen she just lost her parents three months. He's the only one she talk to probably since the incident and I would like her to be back to normal kind of state as quickly as possible and it seem your son Edward is the cure she needs so if you don't understand that then you must be very unintelligent person."

He replied "How rude of you to state my intelligent…" at this point I can see my Aunt with her hands on her hips. "…I want my son now." Before I knew it he was up with me in his arms walking toward the front door.

He then said, "Father it okay. She needs me." I felt his gaze on me but I was to busy keeping my eye on Mr. Cullen who was scowling at me. Edward carried on speaking "I would like to help."

He replied "Okay." He then turned to my Aunt and said, "I'm so sorry Miss Swan." It was like he had to different personalities. That was creepy.


	9. Chapter 8

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**C****hapter Eight – Living once again**

Ben took us back to the room we had just come from and sat down again and said, "I'm so sorry he isn't normally like that honestly." He laughed for a short minute so he could clear up the air.

I replied, "Its okay. Thanks but you have stuff to do and your father doesn't want you here so you can go." I sat up and headed to the kitchen for something to eat because I hadn't probably eat since the morning of – you now with my parents - I started to cry again and his arms were around me again as he moved me towards his chest. I stop again headed toward the kitchen once again. I made a sandwich and he watches me with clear eye with worry written all across them. "What?" I said with a mouthful of food but I didn't care. He moved his head from side to side and said, "What happened to you? You look so feeble and fragile."

I answered "Well when you lose someone and you walk around the house non stop and don't eat that must or sleep for that matter you kind of lose weight therefore you look feeble and fragile. Does that answer you question?" he looked at me with be wild and worried face.

"Well it nice to see you haven't lost you attitude with me" he chucked slightly and carried on looking at me with a worried face.

I smile at him but it didn't reach my eyes and then said, "Sorry to ask but why are you here? We only me three months ago and it like we've known each other for ages. Why is like that anyway? But thanks for coming I feel more human than I was before."

He chuckled and replied "Well your aunt rang me but I've been out of town since we met in the airport and the woods" I could feel a tear coming down my face he wiped it off and move towards will putting his arms around me; hugging me to his chest. "Sorry but I'll carry on I was dealing with business since you refused to see me I was trying hard to get you out of my head, but you image I all I could see so I try to keep myself occupied. Then I got home and they told me you aunt wanted me to come and everyone told me they said 'it was fine' but they wanted to met you when your better. For the second part of you speech I don't know why it feels like we've known each other for over centuries. I'm here to help you recover and with what your aunt told me when you were crying on me at the front door you have perked up a bit. What do you mean you feel more human with me here?"

I looked at him and said, "I've been walking around this house like a zombie Edward. I was not eating, drinking, sleeping much and not being social. Edward I've talked more than I have in three month." Now it was hard to talk to people, so why am I opening my heart to him. For a few days Edward came around from early morning to late at night talking to me and making sure I was okay.


	10. Chapter 9

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Nine – Freedom**

But a few days later I got completely bored of being coped up in my aunt's house, I just need some fresh air. So while in the kitchen eating something I suddenly got up and left my seat. Then something made me remember my parents and I started to cry. Feeling Edwards arm around me I felt safe. Slowly I stopped crying, wiping my tears away I pushed Edward away and headed toward the stairs and said, "Do you want to go out for a bit Edward because I have been cooped up in this house long enough."

He replied with a signal word, "Yeah." Then went to go and get changed in to some clothed other than my pyjamas.

I came down stairs and he was on the sofa with my Aunt Phoebe. They were talking and all I heard was "…this is good that she has you Edward. Thanks for coming she needs you and to answer you question from before yes you can go out for a few hours she needs it… Oh element princess, go out for a bit it okay."

Since my parent had died she had started calling element princess I found it pointless really because I wasn't her daughter – damn it I started to cry from my dads words a year ago "My daughter is all grown up" that was just after my sixteenth birthday - the next the thing I know is I have arms around me and they were Edward's. Why had I never noticed his scent before it was sweet and calming?

I stopped crying and we headed out to the town centre. My father had grown up in Alaska so everyone knew him well throughout the small town. Occasionally, people who had seen me grow up here for the first four years of my life all recognized me and gave me their condolences of my parents death. I just nodded and said thank you to them and then carried on walking through town when suddenly Edward grabbed me by my wrist and turned me around and looked at my face and said, "Are you okay with all the people saying stuff like this. If you want we could go somewhere to get you out of this misery. Hey Bella don't cry." I they realised I was crying and I came towards him and he opened up his arm, so I could get my face into his chest to hid it. Then he put his arms around me and tightened them. Time went by and we stood in the middle of the street embraced and people were walking past us muttering things as they went past. I final stop crying and said, "Sorry I'm making a mess of you clothes." I wipe the remaining tears away and then said, "Yes please to you offer of going somewhere else." I stepped back and he held out his hand. He then said, "Do you want to hold hands?" I looked at him in utter shock. I thought 'a guy that I just met I've, opened up my heart I didn't do that with my ex-boyfriend that often; we held hands and made-out in my room yeah but I was waiting to let my feeling goes for him before I got another boyfriend. He saw my confused and upset look on my face and dropped his hand and said "it okay I know of this great café that has the best hot chocolate"

I blurted out without thinking "I thought vamp… sorry I thought you did eat because you now you're dead." I had my hand over my mouth and the best apologetic look on my face.

"It okay but you do your a human remember" he smiled my favourite sly smile I had first seen when we first met, then chucked at me because I was so spaced out. I went bright red, and put my hood up to cover my face. When he saw I was embarrassed he said, "Sorry, you look so cute though like that. And it's the first time theirs been colour in your face." I turned and walked away; once again he grabbed my wrist and turned me on my heels to face him, he took down the hood and brushed my hair out the way and smiled at me. At the moment I forgot why I was upset with him. Then he said, "Let's get a hot chocolate into you and warm you up."

We walked into the café and walked straight into a booth for some privatise and so we could talk. We ordered two hot chocolate he said if I wanted another one straight after, we also ordered a beef burger because I was staving. He let me eat and then he said, "How do you feel now with that beef burger in you?"

I smiled but it still didn't reach my eyes and he tilted his head and I said, "Thanks. I'll pay you back." I hated being pitted and people giving me charity I was strong enough to look after myself but at the moment I felt weak that I was letting someone in my heart I never did that unless it was my parents. But Ben felt different…but I don't understand why… I'll figure it out eventually. (I smiled out my thoughts).

He saw I was smiling but he didn't know why so he said "there is no need, Bella. But the fact that your health again. Is good enough for me? Bella." He smiled my favourite sly smile. He then looks at me with eyes so intense like he could read my mind. That was a scary thought.

"No I incise. Please let me Edward." I didn't want pity and I was going to make sure.

"Okay Bella. Don't bit my head off." He joked but he saw I didn't want pity. He then said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure Edward. Where to tour guide?" we both laughed but my still didn't reach the eyes. We stopped and once again he looked at my face.

"Come on then." He got up and held out his hand and this time I took it with out a hesitating. We walked down the street and headed toward the woods and he turned to face me and said, "Do you want to go and see my family?"

"What? Why? Edward?" I said it with most surprise I ever had in my whole system.

"That the reaction I wanted the day I told you I was a vampire. Get on my back." I hesitated then walk towards him and he swung me on his back and said, "Hold on tight, Bella." I did as he said then he started to run at the speed of light and in a matter of seconds we were out side a house, his house.


	11. Chapter 10

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Ten – Meeting the Family **

A group of people came out and they look like they were smiling at us. He set me down on the ground and I was dizzy and started to fall back, he caught me before I hit the ground and brought me up until I was vertical. He said, "Are you okay? Bella hello are you all there?"

I replied, "I'm fine just a bit dizzy let me just sit down for a second." He lowered me down to the floor and crouched next to me.

His family came over and his father said, "Is she okay Eddy?" he was a different man from a few weeks ago when he came to my house demanding Edward come home.

Edward replied to his father, "She says she fine just a bit dizzy." He was still looking at me and then said, "Are you alright to stand up now? Bella." I just nodded and he helped me back up. I looked up and they were all looking at me. I started to hide behind Edward when he encouraged by saying "It's alright Bella they would bite you their pretty nice honestly. When my dad came he only wanted to see what interest you had over me. So please don't hide." So I listen to him and came from behind him.

"Hello." I said shyly. They smiled at me and the big broad, lad said, "she scared of us what have you done to her Edward."

He snapped at his brother "nothing." He then turned towards me and said, "Bella where's your courage gone. The one you had when I told you I was a vampire."

I snapped back "It went when my parents died you idiot" there was sudden earthquake and I was collapsed and thought 'not again'. I got up and I looked at his family and said "Sorry." They looked around each other.

The father looked at me and said, "Was that you, young Bella?" they were all looking at me and I went back behind Edwards and said, "Yes Sir."

He replied, "That interesting you found some one who can control the element of earth. That's all we need."

Then Edward snapped at his father rudeness by saying "father. She controls not just earth but all five elements and you don't want to upset her any more than she is. Please apologise."

"No Edward. Don't start on your father he has the right to be angry." They all turned to my voice. Then I said "He's wrong I can only control four elements" but Edward just signed and said "you will control the fifth soon." I just shook my head and came back out of our little bubble. While they were arguing I had come from behind Edward and started to walk away to the exit road. I then said, "I better go anyway Edward thanks for the day out" I started to run and they were all in front of me in a flash. I then said "get out of my way please" then all of a sudden a gushed of wind came blowing then to the floor and me in the air. I landed a few feet away from them on my feet with the shock I collapsed in a heap from exhausted.

I woke up on a sofa in their house; I shot start up and got off the sofa a headed to the door as quick as I could. Suddenly I had a hand on my wrist and I was turned on my heels and it was Edward. I sighed 'thank God' I thought. He then said, "Are you okay?"

I replied, "Yeah. Can I go?" I asked politely I just wanted to get out of here and go to my Aunt's and go to bed.

"We rang you Aunt Phoebe saying you had fallen asleep nine hours ago it's now one in the morning. Bella, come back this way" he brought me up stairs, down a hallway and a door on the left. We walk in and there was a bed in the middle of the bed. "Sleep awhile longer." I looked around and his room was also full of shelves full of books, CD, DVD and Videos. But the bed did fit in it was like it was placed there just for me.

"What about you Edward aren't you going back to sleep?" I was now confused and freaked out.

"No." he was chuckling under his breath like he knew what I was going to say next.

"Why?" I asked because I was now curious and I wanted to now more.

"I don't sleep" he said with care in case he really did scare me off like his family had done this morning. Or afternoon I should of said.

"But you have to." Now I was confused everyone had to sleep for energy.

"No I don't I'm dead remember and I can never sleep but I stay in the room. Is that okay?" he was considering my feeling.

"Still don't understand but in time I will," I smiled and carried on saying "yes please can you stay." I went up to him and said "thank you for looking after me" I kissed his cheek and turned around to walk to the bed. The next thing I new I had a hand on my wrist once more and was turned on my heels. I was once again facing Edward but it was closer than before he had lowered his head and kissed me on the lips and then on the forehead. He then said, "Goodnight, chuckles" he laughed and sat me on the bed I didn't even realised he had pick me up and walked toward the bed. He let go and walked off to sit in the chair across the room. After watching him I got under the covers and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was in a deep slumber.

I awoke in a comfortable bed and then Edward spoke softly for my tired head, "Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?" he was smiling at me from the chair he was sat in last night, well early this morning.

"I slept fine, I think." I paused to try and think what kind of night I had because lately I been sleeping a few hours a night due to bad dreams and the image of my dead parents faces when I saw them that day. I put that to the back of my head and continued "You're the one that was watching me." I challenged. He laughed at me with glee.

He then rose with my challenged and replied, "Well if it wasn't for you quiet snoring I would have thought you were dead because you didn't move all night."

"Oh I thought I would of kicked off my covers and tossed and turned because I'm having bad dreams at the moment. That sounds interesting?" I was confused maybe it's because I feel safe with Edward around. I had a look around just to check what I had seen last night when Edward had brought me up here to go to sleep in this nice comfortable bed. The shelves I had saw last night well technically early this morning had the books, CD, DVD and video from all eras. He was from a different time, place and era. Then my stomach grumbled that was a good sign because I hadn't heard that sound since before my parents died. I started to cry and in a flash he was hugging me and chanting "it okay calm down, calm down" he kept on repeating it and I did eventually I did after we both got wet and a fire started in the corner of the room. While he was putting the fire out I was in the bathroom getting changed into some clothes he had point out for me. I came out in a big t-shirt of his and a pair of jeans which were also his; I rolled up the legs so I wouldn't trip over them then he took his own shirt off and got changed himself, but I just turned around to face the window. I shared at the view and all of a sudden Edward came behind me and made me jump out of my skin by saying "it's beautiful isn't it but I'm afraid to say not as lovely and beautiful as you, Bella." I just dipped my head and blushed at his words. After him saying that my stomach grumbled again we laugh at mine stomach. He then held out his hand and gave me the words, "So, should we go and feed the human" he smiled me with my favourite sly smile which made my heart flutter then he laughed and asked, "is there anything wrong with that heart of yours?" I shook my head and took his hand in mine dragging him to the door so we could go down stairs.

Once we got down stairs my good mood seem to disappear when I saw his family who was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. Edward's father started to say "we didn't get chance to introduce ourselves yesterday…" suddenly I snapped at him whilst interrupted him, I Forcefully said "that's a different tune from yesterday…"

Edward suddenly interrupted my saying "Bella?" Edward looked more shocked now that I wasn't taking any prisoners on this rant.

I just glared at him and without thinking I made the house started to shaking, but I didn't care so I carried on "No Edward yesterday he was like 'great you found someone that can control the elements'…" I throw my arms up in the air with frustration "…and now he like 'we didn't get chance to introduce ourselves'" I mocked his voice then demanded his answer to my rhetorical wish "I wish he would make his mind up." Edward looked shocked, then I snapped out of my trauma I realised what I done. So I turned toward his father who was stood in shock, his senses had shut off because he look like he hadn't just seen or heard what had just happened.

So I began to apologise by saying "I'm so sorry Mr Cullen I … didn't mean to be rude I… so … sorry."

He didn't look at me and turned around and walked away from me and the rest of the family. His stormed out with hatred towards me; I didn't like that at all because it made me feel guilty. But I think that was his intention.

The rest of the family and were stood there watching Mr Cullen walked off. Then we heard outside a roar like the demon had come from hell. Then I thought to myself 'what have I just done?'

I wanted to run and get out of this place. I mental shook myself to wake up, when I did I ran past the family and Edward to the front door, before I could get to the door Edward was in front of me and saying "Bella are you okay?" I just responded "No Edward do I look like I'm okay. I've just been rude to your father and I don't belong here I should go."

I walk around him and walked out the door and when I got outside and stop died when I saw his family was stood in a row. Then my stomach started to grumbled again, but I felt sick from what just happened, the result was that I wasn't very hungry but then one of the females in the family spoke out by saying "Are you hungry?" She saw I was scared think they would all gang up on me but she just stated "I'm Edward's mother".

With a wave of a hand she carried on "sorry for my husband rudeness, it not your fault, Sweetie. He can be a bit rude and you were right to be angry at him for his sudden twist of attitude." Suddenly my stomach grumbled once again when was my stomach going to stop. I thought 'I'm really hungry, but I got to get out of here quick' however that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But I just heard the broad shouldered lad say "the human is hungry" and laughed. I looked apologetic and replied to her question before she was apologising for her husband "sorry Mrs Cullen, but I am hungry, do you have any cereal? And please can I have some if you do" I smiled uneasily.

I didn't expect her reply "Please call me Esmee, come in and I have it ready for you on the table" then she was gone in a flash and it was just me and Edward Where did everyone go?

I turned to face Edward and he look sad and angry and before he could have ago at me I spoke first "sorry Edward" and I dropped my head, I didn't deserve Ben he was to nice. I started to cry and he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up, I tried to fight it but it was no use he was thousands times stronger than me so I let him. He looked me in the eyes and stated "there's no need to apologise I'm the one that should be sorry…"

I started too interrupted but he just kissed me on the mouth and carried on saying "I knew my dad was like that but I just wanted them to meet you and see what I saw, but they did and I haven't seen anyone stand up to my dad like that in decades other than my mother."

He smiled softly and kissed me which I stop breathing. Edward step back and smile apologetically and then laughed, with a chuckle he asked "what am I going to do with you". I just laugh with him. Out of curiosity I asked "why did one of you brothers call you eddy before" It was a bit out the blue but he just nodded saying "because he just does but I don't really like it" he did ask why he just lead me back in to the house where his mum had but some breakfast on the table and it was a cooked breakfast. I looked yummy. I just smiled and sat down.

After I finished eating Edward's family came and sat with excluding Edward's father and started to tell me their names. They all had the same chalky skin and golden eyes as Edward and the inhuman beauty.

The small pixies girl with short spiky dark brown hair stated "I'm Alice. And I can see were going to be best of friends." She said this with a little laugh, there something I'm missing from this family, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Edward just scrolled her and demanded "Alice don't scary her". I elbowed him and immediately regretted it because my elbow started to throb. When I started to rub my elbow the broad shoulder lad laughed.

The broad shoulder lad that I now was scrolling at, turned to Edward and started to be pull a face of pain and started to shout "hey Edward stop the little human from setting fire to my leg" he started patting he's leg then I realised what I was doing and with apologetic look and said "I'm so sorry … I know it no excuse but… if you piss me off, I lose my temper quickly and I can't control my powers." He then spoke with a playful tone "its fine wild cat stop stressing okay, my names Emmette " then his tone change into a more lively and playful "…but just relax okay I do want to live." He stopped and suddenly then carried on "I'm going to have fun with this wild cat, Bro you got a feisty one there" he smiled with the widest grin you could every get. I just laughed and returned the playful tone by saying "well you, personal better watch out". Everyone laughed. I suddenly felt welcomed into this family with open arms however the father still didn't like me, 'what had I done to deserve his hatred?' I thought. The next to speak up was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she had curly blonde hair up to her waist it flowed when she laughed, I was suddenly jealous because I was used to be the most popular and prettiest girl at my old school. I was suddenly aware that I was crying, remembering the times I had with my parents and my ex-boyfriends and my best friend for life they had try to contact me once they found out that I wasn't coming back because of my parents being murdered (the police still hadn't found the killer or killers). I stood up and started to leave the table when I heard Edward say "Bella are you okay?" he started to follow me, so I just him asked "can you leave me alone for a bit" I looked at his face and demanded "please". He just nodded his head and sat back down and I walked off and went outside in the backyard and walk toward the trees and slide down the tree and just cried.

When I finally walked in Edward's father was sat their asking the family or more like Edward "Why was the girl crying outside?" then the other realised I had walked in and Edward's father turned and faced me stating "oh you stop crying" he stated it in a cruel voice.

Suddenly I just snapped again "How dare you!" I paused for a minute then carried on "... you don't even know what the hell I been through… forget it you're not worth the energy" I started to turn around to go home and I realised I didn't know the way so then I asked Edward "Edward can you take me home please." I was just feed up of his twisted attitude, why couldn't he make up his mind already.

He started to get up when the father demanded "No Edward sit down". He hesitated but listens to his father and his face said 'sorry' to me and I looked back saying 'it was okay', Edward just smiled softly.

He just stood there looking at me with his eyes saying 'you too' and I did sit down but next to Edward where I knew I would be safe.

He just sat in his chair with his hands behind his head, demanding "carry on from before Bella went off please." The 'please' was in a very sarcastic tone, but I just ignored it, to let the family carry on. Edward father was stubborn and a very demanding man. 'He must have high standards' I thought and Emmett just laughed. I looked in his direction and he stopped. What was he laughing at my face, but I made sure my face showed no emotion at all, I think, but if I was not showing any emotions it would be impossible. Then Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear "Are you okay?" with that question I just nodded.

So the girl with curly long blonde hair started off again from where we left off by saying "I'm Rosalie but call me Rose, I know what you thinking. Why did she just tell me a shortened names or nick names? It's because it a lot easier. Anyway were going shopping with Alice and Lizzy tomorrow is that okay?" I was shocked why did his family accepting me so easily? So I just spoke the sentence which I always said when I wasn't sure, but I substituted mum or dad for Aunt Phoebe "I would have to ask my Aunt Phoebe". She just nodded and turned all her attention back to Emmett.

Then the lad that was staying quiet and had light brown hair that was cut really stylist said "I'm Jasper." And that all he said and I just nodded and he smiled and returned his attention to Alice.

Then the girl on the right hand side that was holding the hand I didn't know, who had short red hair who was just laughing at what the lad had said in her ear said "I'm called Elizabeth, you already know the name I like to be called. If you want to borrow any books just come to me, if you want music go to Edward but if you want some poetry go to Rob, he awesome" she then turned to him and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. This was weird they were all siblings but they're acting like their soul mates. I would have to ask Edward later, I tuned back in to the conversation. So, I just said "okay" and turned to Edward who was just looking at me and did my favourite sly smile which made me smile he then kissed me lightly on the lips, when suddenly there was a clearing of a throat sound and I turned to look and they were all looking at us I just shot bright red and turned my face into Edward shoulder. They all just laughed. Then whispering in Edwards ear "are you all soul mates or something?" he just nodded his head and then spoke because he must of seen my confusion on my face "yes. So answering your curiosity we've found or soul mates… as you put it… well in this life any way. We are all from different centuries, Bella…" he cleared his throat, "…we might say we are family but we have bonds, which you may call soul mates. For example there is me and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Lizzy and Rob finally Carlisle and Esme. We have been bonded together. So we are soul mates. Do you understand?" and I just nodded and I thought 'okay so that why they together as pairs, how sweet'. Emmett just chuckled at my reaction; I glared at him but in a playful way.

Then the lad the girl just called Rob who looked like he was a supermodel and a lot like James my ex but a lot hotter. I just smiled and he said "My name is Robert but as you heard Lizzy say Rob I don't really need to remind you, but I do poetry" I just smiled. When I looked for the father he was gone.

Then Esme walked in from after washing up which I offered to do but she refused to let me do she said 'you're the guest' and she said "and my husband is called Carlisle. I'm sorry he rude but just ignore him he'll warm up to you soon. Then I looked at the clock and it was eleven thirty in the evening where did the time go. I looked over to Edward and was scared of what my aunt would do so I just stated "My aunt going to kill me" then there was a phone call and Esme pick it up and said "Hello" she pause to let the other person on the line talk then she turned apologetic "oh yes she still here we lost track of time I'm sorry" there was another pause and Esme put it to her chest and turned to me saying "Bella it your Aunt Phoebe she wants to talk to you."


	12. Chapter 11

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Eleven – Love**

I had a conversation with my Aunt and she told me the police had a suspect and that Bella had rang and she told her I would ring back. She said for me to stay at the Cullen's so it wasn't too late for them and they were tired so I agreed. (A bit to quickly cause she asked about mine and Edward's relationship).

After I got off the phone I walk up to Edward's room and I took his jeans off and got in bed. I turned to Edward to ask "Edward, so vampires have soul mates? Also there something weird about you like you hiding something?" Edward just laughed at me, with a slight sigh, to find the right words to say. When he found them he started "yes what I said was true, vampires do have soul mates. That so we don't get lonely…" he did a shy smile "…Also…" he copied me with my favourite sly smile, carrying on "…the reason you think there something is weird is because some of us have a…" he sounded surprised with my statement so choosing the next word carefully "… gift. There is Alice, as sweet as she is she can see the future; however the future can always change, depending on the persons choice, it can also be called a precognitive powers. There is also Rob, with the most unusually gift or power whatever you want to call it; he can make people change their minds with just words. I know that doesn't sound like anything but oh it is pretty powerful, when he gets going. With poetry he's very good because he can woo people with a single line…" he just laughed "…anyway there is also Jasper, he might seem quiet, and a mystery but he not once you get use to him and him to you. His power is more physical he can control your emotions, but that doesn't seem to work on you, that weird…" he just smiled at me, with a chuckle he carried on "…that not bad, but it would help sometimes…" he smile softly "… and there's me, I can read thoughts but I can't read yours which is funny your unpredictable to me. There you go you know everything about my family" he smiled. I just turned away to hide my face, that was now bright red.

Then I heard Edward behind me when he whispered in my ear "hey Bella" he turn me around to face him and I just smiled, without a word he just kissed me. The kiss was slowly getting more intense and I started to stop breathing so he stopped kissing me and kissed my forehead and just laughed. He then demanded "go to sleep my little wild kitten". So I did.

I got up early the next morning and there was no Edward in the room but I saw a dress and a bra and nickers on the bed with a note saying,

'To My Little Wild Kitten,

Alice got the dress from her wardrobe for you to wear, it will fit you. I hope you like it because it my favourite colour on you it the same colour, I saw you in at the airport. I went hunting with my brothers and father. I'll be back for lunch time or their about. Enjoy you day shopping with my sisters. Oh and if you ask my mum to use the house phone to ring you friend, Sara, was it, she allow you. Love you. By the way I left my heart with you so look after it for me.

Love from you beloved

Edward

xxx'

The note was hand written and it was so neat and elegant. I folded the note back up and got dress I put in the little purse Alice had but with dress. I walked out the room, I started to go down the stairs and Edward's Three sisters, Rose, Alice and Lizzy were there waiting for me, I went straight to the kitchen to ask for some food, but before I did Esme was already serving it up so I sat down while sitting down I politely spoke my gratefulness by saying "thank you, Esme. Oh and Esme please, can I use your phone? So i can ring my friend that lives in Forks." I was now hoping for a yes.

She looked up and just agreed to my request with a nod then put it in words "yes you can sweetie pie" then I started to cry cause that what my mum used to call me. Esme came around the table and gave me a hug and I calm down quickly. When I stop sniffling Esme asked "what up Bella?"

So I decided to tell her "you calling me sweetie pie reminds me of my mum she always called me that and it hard hearing it, and it's like when my Aunt calls me Element Princess that upset me because my dad called me that. That all don't worry about it Mrs Cullen… sorry Esme". I really hated showing my weak side to anybody, but at the moment the smallest thing makes me cry.

Got up from the chair and started to walk toward the other girls and Esme said "you'll be fine I'm sure Edward is helping you out, with you problems, he change since he meet you, in a good way Bella. I thank you for that. That's why everyone's accepting you. Don't worry about Carlisle he's stubborn. Now go and have a good time shopping with the girls" she smiled at me and I turned and walked away.

I went toward the phone and dialled my best friend number. It rang three time and someone pick the other phone up and said "Hello" I pick up the courage to say "hello it Bella is Sara in."

The woman then said "oh hello Bella, I'll just get her" I heard her shout 'Sara, Bella on the phone' then I heard someone running down the stairs and saying 'mum give us the phone'. Next I hear "Bella, hey how are you? What happen? Why aren't you coming home? Why…" I interrupted her and said "calm down Sara."

She replied "okay I'm calm, so answer my questions, now, please" with interest like she had missed me being around.

So I did "I'm not coming home Sara…I'm not fine cause about a three month ago my parent were murdered and my Aunt Phoebe is now my guardian…" started to cry and someone took the phone out my hand and said "Hello I'm Edward I've asked her aunt to let her come see you." There a pause and he put the phone to my ear and Sara said "is that you boyfriend cause he sound cute" then I was laughing my head off she always knew what to say to cheer me up, so I replied "I think he maybe", he whispered in my ear "if you want me to be" and I kissed him and nodded. He just smiled my favourite smile and kissed my forehead and I looked at the clock and it was twelve o'clock. I carried on talking till one with Bella like we used to when I was back in forks we said our goodbyes and but the hand set down and turned and face the girls and stated "we can go now, sorry for making you wait" they just got up, Alice headed for the door whilst Rose and Lizzy headed for me they got hold of my upper arm on both and lifted me up and taking me to the car.

Shopping with the girls was fun it made me feel like a normal girl once again, they got my lots of dresses, t-shirts, pants, skirts and Jewry. I offered to pay them back and they said 'hell no' I felt like I had robbed them but they said 'it fine just keep Edward happy and that's good enough for us' so I stopped arguing with them and carried on. But the more they brought me the more I felt I was robbing them, I just mental bite my tongue so I wouldn't argue with them because there would be no way to win.

We got back to their house and I walk straight up to Edward who had back turned from me tapped him on the shoulder, he slowly turned around to me, he just smiled at me and asked "did you have fun?" I smiled back with happiness, with a reply "yes, I did. However it was all for me and I feel like I robbed you… and… they won't let me pay you back." I sounded like I was moaning so I mentally slapped myself and whispered to Edward "I'm so sorry, I'm moaning aren't I. By the way how was your hunting trip?" and smiled at him. Trying to get the topic off me, I hate being the centre of attention now more than ever.

"It went fine and I'm all full up so I won't kill you" he laughed. Then he suddenly looked like he was about to take back the couple of words.

I just shook my head and muttered "you wouldn't have killed me anyway your stronger than you think Edward." I turned away from him, then and started to walk away from him. When suddenly Edward grabbed hold of my waist and turned me round like I was an infant, and kissed me. It was late when we got back so there was no way I was going home now so I climbed the stairs with Edward holding my hand I still felt kind of dizzy from the kiss. So as I got into the room I turned and face Edward and uttered the words "I love you" and he replied "I love you too more then you every now."

I just laughed and stated "you couldn't possible now that I'm going to bed, good night Edward." I went in to the bathroom and got change in the pyjamas I had brought that day, techiquely the girls did. As I came out he was lay on the bed with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling, he turned and faced me and smiled patted the bed. Then he demanded in a playful tone "come over here and sleep my little wild kitten" so I did and had the greatest night sleep ever.

The next morning I sat up, stiff from the mine slumber so stretched out. I looked around, with no sign of Edward. Suddenly, I felt worried and shouted softly "Edward." As I looked at the door, it was now open with Edward stood at the door with gorgeous looking a tray with food on it. He smiled at me, with a happy sigh of relief that he didn't wake me he said "I've got me breakfast in bed", I thought 'how sweet', so I just smiled. It looked delicious it had a flower in a vase on the tray; it was like we had been in a relationship for years not just for the last couple of days. It felt so natural like I now him all my life. Edward smiled back and spoke with a loving tone "Good morning, my little wild kitten". He only started calling it me yesterday but I sounded so natural from him like I heard it once before. I shook the feeling off and replied "Good morning, Edward" I could give he a little cute name like him I never did that with James but he used to call me kitten or babe but very rarely call me Bella until he started to love my best friend, I should hate them both but I couldn't they were my precious friends and they always will be.

Out of the blue I asked "Edward can you take me home today I would like to see my aunt Phoebe and my cousins. You could come and sure my aunt will allow you to stay" I smiled and he just laughed and walked over.

When he reached the bed he put the tray on my lap and sat on the bed with me, when he got comfortable on the bed with me he turned to me, giving me a peck on the fore head. He just sat there looking at me, demanded forcefully "eat".so I did and then out the blue he whispered in my ear saying "yes we can but I'm not sure your aunt will allow me to stay in your bedroom or in the house" he just smile and watch my face as I returned my face to my food and it just smiled. Then I could hear his gorgeous laugh it sounded like a bird whistling it little tunes. I smirked in to my food and carried on eating my breakfast.

After I finished eating Edward left the room for me to get dressed in something that was anyone's but my own I got one of the dresses his sister Alice had chosen for me and it made me feel like I hadn't in a long while. I felt wet rolling down my face I put my hands to my face and I realised I was crying.

Suddenly I had arms coming around me drawing me close to them and chanted "calm down Bella, calm down, please…" he then stated "…you're making the earth move…" he laughed and he's tone became softer "…please Bella. I love you … I love you … I love you" I then I realised it was Edward and the house and the floor below me stopped moving and I looked up and started to apologise but he just kissed me. Then I remembered what the last three words he had chanted and I replied "I love you too, Edward". That when my whole world changed.


	13. Chapter 12

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Twelve – Truth Hurts**

It was Sunday when I got home to my aunt phoebe how did say anything to me or she wasn't planning to until Edward left but I wasn't sure, she might not say anything but that was hope that she wouldn't. We all sat down for lunch but Edward did eat anything like normal. We talked, laughed and joked about stuff then I started to remember stuff with my mum and dad and started to cry, then my aunt remembered what she said on the phone and started to explain what the police had found and who the suspected was and then asked "do you know someone called George Williams?" I couldn't think of someone called George Williams, then it hit me – Uncle George- my face must of said it all because she became worried.

Suddenly, I realised I had gone into shock – yes I did it was my uncle on my mum side – I didn't say anything just got up and left the table and headed to my room, they all followed me and I got in my room and slammed the door shut and slide down the door. My aunt and ben were saying in unison "Bella let us in now. What do you know? Bella"

Then my aunt demanded "Isabella Marie Swan, you will open this door now." She was angry and I didn't care it couldn't be my uncle George it just couldn't cause he was south America with work for four years he had been the closed family member before I knew about my powers. Then I thought I'm supposed to be able to control the element of spirit why couldn't I have save them? It my fault that their dead I could of saved them. Why didn't I just go to them and try to save them? Why did we have to come to stupid Alaska in the first place? Why did I just say I was going to my friend to sleep over? Why do I have these powers when I can even control them when I was angry, or scared, or having dreams? Why did I have to be born? Then I heard myself crying and all these questions just kept on going through my head. I passed out from exhausted by my door but before I was completely gone I heard Edward say "…is her window open?" my aunt sighed and said "yes, I think. Why?" but I didn't hear his answer.

I felt someone pick me up and take me towards my bed but as soon as I hit the pillow I was gone again. That night I dreamt of all the stuff that happened since I came to Alaska. It started with my mum to pack my bags to go to my aunt's for the week, then meeting Edward at the airport not knowing what was going to happen that night. From there it went to the conversation in the forest with Edward and when that was over running to my aunt's to be prepared to be told off for being late and missing dinner. However I know remember what I had seen in the tree lines the figure it wasn't Edward cause the figure was wide in the shoulders and had a baggy hoody on and was looking at my room, now I remembered the figure was waiting for me to go downstairs to kill … me! Not my parents…me! He only killed my parents so they couldn't tell me what they had saw, his or hers face. Then my mind went to my parent's dead bodies that lay in their own blood. I shot right up screaming to the top lungs then arms came around me and I suddenly felt safe and fell straight to sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't remember what happened last night, it like I blocked everything out all I remembered was the safe arms that were around me. It was like the arms took my pain, fear and memory away. So I walked downstairs i heard my aunt in the kitchen say "I'm so sorry about last night, I don't understand how it happened. I worried about her, Edward…"

Edward was still here I thought he left after tea just to leave me with my family for the night so I wouldn't get use to him around at night so I could come over my fear of being alone. My aunt carried on the conversation not knowing I was around "thank you for coming around when I called you."

So that why he was around so early, then thought 'what happened last night', that was the question needed answering, now. Suddenly, as if a bullet hit me in the back I saw the whole night in front of me, Edward hadn't gone home I remembered what he said and I said it out loud "…is her window open?" he had climbed through the window and he had sprinted after me with my family.

I barged into the kitchen "why are you not telling me the truth? Aunt Phoebe…" I then looked and Edward, carrying on speaking "…and Edward. I remember Edward and you running after me up the stairs. So why are you lying? Is there something you're not telling me?"

They realised that I remembered and then my aunt said "I knew that you were strong with you powers but to snap out of that kind of spell you must be really powerful…" she shook her head and carried on "Edward I need you to look after her for a couple of days. Also can you look after Mike and Emma? Please…"

She turned towards me and demanded "Isabella Marie Swan you will now listen to me with no interruptions okay…"

I just nodded while she was speaking "…you now your ancestor Isabella Marie Swan well of course you do cause you're in this mess because of her…" she shook her head and then carried on "well she was hunted by people who called themselves…'witch hunters'. They believe that you are the reincarnation of your ancestor Bella. So they are trying to kill you before you are able to control the element of … spirit…" she said 'spirit' with the all most disbelief that I was going to control it. She then carried on after shaking her head and searching for the right words to say to me "…well you see … Bella your… no let but this in another way … the reason you feel like you've now Edward is because… your ancestor… wanted to make sure you had a protector from the 'witch hunters' and Edward is you protector…"

I looked over at Edward, so everything he had said, done and made me believe was a lie, I felt tears come down my eyes and Edward interrupted my aunt with a nod and said "Bella don't cry, please don't cry everything I have said and done isn't a lie. Please believe me Bella, Please" he sounded like he was starting to beg me.

I just spoke the first words that came to my mind and I shouted them with so powerful the house shook "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, EDWARD I HATE YOU!" I shouted them at the top of my voice, he stop coming towards me and stood there with shock written all over he's face, I turned around and ran towards my room and I heard my aunt shout after me "BELLA!".

But I just slammed my bedroom door shut and but stuff against my door and went towards my window to shut it close and locking and throw away the key. But before I could Edward was there sitting on my window sill looking out at the sky looking like he was going to cry but he just asked "do you really hate me?"

I just stood there like I was a moron. He turned he's head towards me and got up and started to walk towards me I just ran on to my bed and got ready for an attack so I shouted "FIRE" and a fireball came into my hand and the next thing I stated was towards Edward "come near me and this fireball is going straight towards you. You got that." He just stopped and looked at me with a face saying you won't win Bella. But I was determined to win, no matter the cost.

We stood in the spots we were looking at each other me with a fireball in my hand and him look for an opportunity to attack me to get me to bend to his will. I wasn't going to lose but I could feel my energy go, I hadn't grasped the ability to control the amount of power I used. He knew this and he was waiting patiently for me to get weak enough, so I just throw the fireball at him. He dodged the fireball and in a flash he was on top of me looking down at me. I started to struggle, but it was no use he was right he was stronger than me a thousand times stronger so I just screamed "get off me" and the house shook.

We were like this for some time until I stop trying to use my power and I was panting from the energy I had lost. He finally spoke "Bella, listen to me" he said this in a soft, sweet voice.

But I just shook my head and shouted "NO!" then he kissed me and I bended to his will. I couldn't fight him when he kissed me like this. The kiss felt like it went on for days but it was over as quickly as it started. He just chuckled at my weakness and softly spoke "I should of done that before you used up so much energy" then I snap out of it and said "get off me jerk" I blushed with embarrassment, my cheeks had gone a rose colour and Edward just put his hands on my cheeks, stroking my cheek I began to realise I was angry at him. I didn't have to say anything because Edward saw my face and got straight off me and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his head away from me so I couldn't see his face.

Looking at him looking so vulnerable, I just sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees, and started to speak to him like I was trying to sort out my head, "So your my protector…" he interrupted me as well as started to explain "yes, but Bella when I said that I loved you that wasn't a lie…honest… please believe me" he turned to face me and I could see into his soul, he was telling the truth. He then spoke again "when I first meet you I didn't know you where the person I was looking for to become your protector… I wasn't lying when I said I was a vampire… once I knew what you could do I knew I had to tell you who I was but the way you were the airport, your strength, your attitude, and your personality. It shone with such strength I fell in love with you, you also showed me that you were the kind of a person, who was kind hearted, honest and beauty on the inside as well as the outside. I fell in love at first sight…"

He paused to look at me because half way through he dropped his eyes from mine and I was just sat there with my mouth hang open so I snapped it shut and gulped. Even though he had repeated that he love me twice it still hit me as if he had said it once, the impact of the emotion shot me like a bullet. He carried on his confession "I was going to tell you I was you protector but I had business down south in New York with some people, I tried to forget the person that I fell in love with because I knew I couldn't love you so I could keep you safe…then I got a phone call from Alice saying you aunt had asked for me to come and see if I could snap you out of your trauma, I came rushing back then as soon as I was on land I came straight to you and when you heard me at the door you came running towards me like you relieved that I was there and you cried for four hours solid…"

He stopped to see if I was okay, I didn't realise that I had cried for that long, it made me feel weak but I just nodded at him to carry on. "… I watched you put on the best face for you aunt to stop worrying then I took you to my house and you stood up to my dad…" he stated as if he was proud of me then began to laugh, after he finished he looked me back in the eye and spoke with the proud leaking in he's tone "…I have never seen anyone stand up to my father like that…" then he turned serious once again "… I had to go hunted the next morning because I was scared I was going to drink you blood because you smell so appetizing that I could drink you all up … but I won't, don't worry…" I realised that I was holding my neck and he just laugh at me and kept on speaking to me "…when my sisters took you shopping I was happy that they had accepted you with open arms and treated you like one of the family, oh and my mum loves you, by the way… and she happy that you make me so happy. I was going to tell you that I was your protector but I fell in love with you and I just wanted you so badly that t if I told you I was your protector you were going to do what you just try to do…to try to kill me." He smiled and got up to leave the room but instead of letting him go I just whispered "stop Edward". I just knew that he could hear me.

I hopped off the bed and ran towards he and he opened his arms and let me hug him. I back off and stated "if you explained everything won't have turned out this way" then I kissed him, he wasn't expecting it so at first he was like stood there shocked the in the next heartbeat he claimed the kiss and kissed me back with so much force the world disappeared.

Then he picked me up and took me to the bed and lay me on my back and licked his lips and can down to join me and we kissed until I couldn't breathe. Then we lay there panting, whilst catching our own breathe back and I just held on to his strong frame for support, even though we lay down I felt like my knees had gone weak. I have never had a kiss like that. When we final got our breathe back I began to sit up to move the stuff from the door but Edward just pull me back laughing and then saying "where do you think you're going little wild kitten."

I began to laugh with him but we heard my aunt at the door shouting through the door "let me in you two, now" so we got up to let my aunt in to tell me off.


	14. Chapter 13

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Thirteen – Mystery Person**

She had the conversation my parent once had with me when I started going out with James in forks about safe sex and Edward spoke with such a strong head on towards my Aunt "I'm seven hundred years older than you Miss Swan, I understand. Where I came from you had to be married first so I'm following that road, so you don't need to worry okay" I just but my arms across my chest and went in a strop, both of them laughed at me but that just made me laugh.

Edward left to just settle things at home and my aunt Phoebe came over and stated the ground rules "I've enrolled you in the Alaska High that were the Cullen's attended, but you must concentrate on you studies and at the beginning of the Christmas holiday you can go to forks to see you friends from you old school. That is the deal but if you don't concentrate the deal is off. Understood?" The last word was a question with power behind it so I answered it "understood Aunt Phoebe."

Great I'm in a new school what funny it will be to start a new school having to climb up the social ladder again. Oh well at least I will be with Edward.

It was a Monday my aunt told me I was starting school next week so for five days I wouldn't see Edward until three o'clock in afternoon so I waited until then patiently in my room. On Thursday I was in my room and I went open my window when I saw the hoody figure, shit the person come to kill me I blocked my bedroom door off and closed my window shut solid and jumped in my bed and under the covers. 'Shit' I thought 'I need to calm down or I'm going to bring the house down.' I final kept myself calm to listen or sense anything strange. For five minute the house was quiet and fine, the next there was a bang on my door.

The voice had a strong will behind it the voice spoke "Witch just come out so I can rid our world of your evil presence" it was a males voice a lot like my uncle George I hadn't told my aunt what I figured out because the police would be around and I didn't want that, I had enough police this year.

I shouted back "I'm not evil, and who are you anyway? You are the evil one, you're the murderer you kill my innocent parents how did nothing to you."

I began to cry and the man spoke with the most ignorant tone I could ever known "innocent… ha… they had a child of pure evil."

So I asked "do you know…w-w-when I-i-i-i got…my p-p-powers? And a-a-ask me… d-d-do I-i-i-i-i want them?" I spoke this through the tears and cracking voice.

He said in a calm, cool voice "the day of you sixteenth. You're a witch so you would want your powers." He chuckled at the statement he had just said. Over the chuckles I could heard the birds singing but that wasn't enough to calm me down.

I screamed at the words he just spoke and stuttered "y-y-y-y-your w-w-wrong...a-a-all I-I-I-I wanted was t-t-to be normal. To have n-n-no p-p-p-powers and live an n-n-normal life with a b-b-boyfriend, my b-b-best f-f-friend and my p-p-p-parents, but you took that all away from me. You bloody bastard!" I shouted that last word with pure hatred and hoped it got him to be in shock but then I felt the house move and I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs and said to myself quietly "calm down, calm down, calm down."

He heard me chant the worlds over and over again and sounded slightly shock when he carried on his ignorant tone "you sound like you don't want to be a witch but I'm sorry I have to kill you"; he stated this with a calm, cool and collective tone. "I go now because I can sense your aunt coming home but you will not live long."

I shouted "Wait, Who are you?" there was no reply to the question. I felt frustrated with so many unanswered questions that had come to mind.

Four seconds later my aunt walks through the door shouting "I'm Home"

I heard Emma run to her and mike say "Hey Mum" however I just shouted down "hey" so no one heard that man coming in or out, never mind I'll meet him again or see his figure. But I hope not because next time I might not survive. I needed to find this mystery person and make them pay for my parents, ruining my life to a tee and now it my turn to get the table turned my way. Anyway I went down stair after unblocking my door. As I galloped down the stairs trying to act normal and plus Edward was going to be here soon he always came at four o'clock. I now I said three o'clock before but that when I jump up and down on my bed impatiently waiting for the knock on the door and it being Edward. As I was nearly at the door there was a knock. I ran the rest of the hallway to open the door, I opened it and Edward was stood there with a grin on his face. I walked up to him and he just opened up his arms to allow me in closer I snuggled my face in to his chest, his hand came under my chin and kiss me.

I heard my cousin Mike shout "GET A ROOM!" then we stop kissing and Edward lowered his head to my ear and chuckled and suggested "should we go upstairs" but I heard my aunt shout "before you two disappear I need to talk to you". So we did as we were told.

She had sent Mike and Emma upstairs to play in their rooms, which I thought was funny because if she was going to speak to us about our relationship she could have gone to the kitchen with us. But no she had a completely different idea. She started to say "well I'm happy you two are lovey dovey…I am really, but don't get me wrong with what I'm about to say…" I just chuckled under my quite breathe but then reality came back to earth.

Oh no here it comes 'you should just leave each other alone for a while to see if it not a relationship built up on Bella losing her parents' but she surprised me by saying "I think you should take Bella out the house for a while because the guy who's after her to kill her won't expect her to be with you, Edward."

Wow my aunt was like the most awesome person I now knew. I looked at Edward and I knew this face he was thinking and considering what my aunt had just said, with a nod he spoke "okay, but can she stay the night so we can get my family up to base with her staying around a lot."

It was like I wasn't there they were having the conversation over me, like I was a little child. Then my Aunt was thinking of the proposal that was just given to her, like it was a business meeting, she then spoke "sure…" then turning to me "go and get your bag pack for…" Edward interrupted saying "the week" and my aunt just nodded. What the hell just happened it was like my almost boyfriend (I think or was we boyfriend and girlfriend, that a question I would ask tonight) and aunt synchronises their watches to become the awesome wrestling tag team. So I did what I was told I thought 'I'm not a child I can look after myself'. The next thing I knew I had a handkerchief over my mouth, I try to struggle but I was gone as soon as I try to scream.


	15. Chapter 14

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Fourteen – Kidnapped**

I woke with water being thrown over me, I moan at the cold water. I blinked my eyes open and the light blinded me, I closed them quickly as I opened them. I realised I was sat on a metal, cold chair with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied to legs of the chair. What I been kidnapped! The mystery person stated his achievement by saying "well that was easy to get you with your family and, your boyfriend …. Or was it? Anyway Witch welcome your new home."

The mystery person then demanded "open your eyes" so I did and it was a man but it wasn't my Uncle George, he looked like my father he looked the same age as me. 'Who is it?' I thought as if he read my mind he spoke with strong aura around him saying "I'm your Twin Brother…" he lightened up and then just chuckled "…mum and dad gave me up because in our family line... in our ancestors... it is believed if twins are born and ones a girl and the other a boy it is believed that the boy is evil and the girl is well… good. You get it don't you."

I spoke quickly before he could confuse me more "I..." I started but then changed my mind and asked "…w-was I-I-it you the o-other day. If it was you, why pervert?"

He laugh so hard and then began to cry, when he finished crying he then said "our dad did a really good forget spell on you didn't he. We were inseparable until we were six. I only called you evil because I thought you remembered the day you just let me go away, let our parents separate us." The lad shook his head "but you don't do you?"

The lad started to walk off then I shouted "so you're going to just leave me here" he just chuckled and turned back to face me and went behind the chair and cut me loose. He just smiled apologetically wand stated his apologies by saying "sorry I forgot sis. By the way my name is Lucas, but you…" he pointed at me and chuckled "...can call me Luke".

The lad named Luke hugged me, he let go straight away. I remembered the voice outside of my door and it sounded nothing like this lad who claimed to be my twin brother. But I had to make sure my gut feeling was right. So I asked the question that was running through my head "did you kill mum and dad?" then the world just stopped.

He snapped and shouted "NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I'M NOT A MURDERER. I MIGHT HATE THEM BUT I WOULDN'T KILL THEM." He seemed annoyed with the question I just asked him; he didn't need to shout his face said it all.

I realised I had hurt him and interrupted him by saying in the most apologetic tone i could do without sounding like I was about to cry "I'm sorry it just that they were murdered by some trying to kill me or kidnap me for their own selfish game. Not that you are selfish…."

He interrupted me by his rather annoyed voice "and you think I killed them, whoever did, good for them I hated them they sent me away for no reason except they thought I turn evil. I couldn't see my baby little sister growing up with me like twins are meant to do. Instead I was locked up in an all-boys school where I couldn't come home for the holidays, weekends, birthdays or Christmas. That was all from the age of six. So I'm glad their dead."

I began to cry I had loved our parents from being a kid and this guy who had kidnapped me and told me he was my older twin brother was full of hate toward them, he then in a soft tone "sssshhhh don't cry, please"

Suddenly the building began to crumble from the earthquake that I had just created and we were both screaming and holding each other when arms came around me and Lucas or do I call him Luke. They took us out of the falling rumble and we were out. The person who had rescued us finally spoke, saying "are you two okay?" It was Edward. And I just hugged him tight and he did the same and I began to cry from fear of what just happened, Edward then whispered in my ear, chanting "calm down...calm down, Bella, calm down..." and I did, I realised that something heavy was on my leg, I screamed from the pain and passed out.

I was laid on the floor outside the now demolished building with Edward and Luke over me looking to see if I was okay. I started to sit up and Edward pushed me back down. He then he turned seriously but with a soft tone he whispered "lay down, Bella, okay just sleep here for a couple of minutes. Okay?" the last word was a demand not a question to be answered but and demand to be obeyed. So I did just let him look after me then I notice he had turned to Lucas or Locos or something along those lines and shouted "who are you? What were you thinking? Why did you kidnap her? What …"

The questions were endless, but Lucas or Locos just answered all of them truthfully or what I thought was the truth. Typical I once again I blackout, from exhausted or mine injures, on the cold lumpy floor.

When I woke once again I was in a nice comfortable bed, I opened my eye and the light hit my eyes and it hurt so I just closed them again and put my head in my pillow. Then I heard from outside the door, someone whispered but I could hear them because I was being quiet to listen "she fine just a few cuts and bruises, and a concussion from the hit on the head from the falling stones she be up in no time"

It sounded a lot like Mr Cullen. Then the door open and I heard someone else say "I sorry I'll explain more when she awake" then I had enough of just listening to the conversation, so I sat up, and spoke "matter of fact you do…ouch"

There was a "shit" coming from Luke and "Bella" from Edward but their voices were both shocked. I began to sit up and Edward's hands were on my shoulders pushing me down and just but some wind against him to push him away but it was a bit too much and he flew over to the other side of the room, 'shit' I thought then with an apologetic look I whispered "sorry Edward I was…only trying to but enough power…erm to push you back away a bit so I could sit up…I'm sorry Edward"

He could hear me because of his hearing was like a bat. His face showed the hurt of what I had done he snapped his expression to unreadable, however when he spoke the hurt and sadness leak through "it's fine I'll go if you want"

Edward started to head for the door and I shot out of bed to run to him but I just fell on the floor and a shot of pain ran up my leg. I screamed and Edward just at my side whispering into my ear "Are you okay? Watch out you broke you've leg, Kara" I just but my head in to his chest to muffle my screams.

When I finally stopped screaming and cry Edward move me back to the bed. I looked at Luke who looked mortified and he just spoke with a pale blank face "are you okay?" he look like he was going to throw up, unable to move and scared all the same time.

I just smiled and spoke to Luke with a soft tone "yea I'm fine, just snap out of your trance please you freaking me out" he snapped out of it and muttered "sorry…" he stopped suddenly and ran for the bathroom, I think. I turned to Edward who was still sulking from me making him take flight which took him to the other side of the room.

I reached for him, stating "stop sulking please, Edward. Why do I have a broken leg? And I Love you" he then came and sat on the bed so I wouldn't get up to get him and he kissed me on my forehead, cheeks, nose then finally my mouth, this kiss was so intense that I stopped breathing. Suddenly he stop the kiss and said "sorry…" he had realised that he was making me dizzy, I just smiled and replied "don't be" then kissed him again. He pulled away and chuckled then the reality came back to earth.

He turned serious and said "your leg is broken because the building fell on it; it's…my fault… I should have got there quicker…" I kissed him so he wouldn't go down that path but it was too late he was already there. He looked at me with miserable, golden eyes and carried on saying "stop that Bella, it is my fault, if…only…" I started to feel angry.

I stopped him again but not with a kiss but with words I shouted "EDWARD!" then turned softer "it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself for something that was going to happen. Luke held a grudge against my…our parents for nearly ten years and in those ten years he's been looking for me, thinking, that I knew him and what my…our parents had done. To a matter of fact I don't even recall having a bother; he thinks they might have erased my memory or something. But I come to now a spell is only limited to your strength. I think I'm starting to remember him but I'm not sure. So please don't blaming yourself, please" I started to cry and his arms came around me.

He let me cry into his shirt like the first time he came to the house just after mum and dad were murdered. I finally stopped crying, lifting my head from his chest I saw that Edward shirt was yet again ruined with mascara and make-up. I just laughed at the shirt and looked up and spoke to him with a very apologetic tone "sorry…you shouldn't suffer when I'm crying because you shirts get ruined with make-up."

His reply was just a chuckle I now saw that he had stopped blaming himself or he could be trying not to show it, if he was doing that then he was doing a good job of it. After talking for a few hours with kissing and cuddling in between the conversations, Edward just whispered "go to sleep and get some rest. Okay?" So I did and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out.


	16. Chapter 15

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Fifteen – Wicca**

When I woke up I was screaming from the nightmare I just had or the pain I was in but I couldn't decide what was worse. Arms came around me to comfort me and I started to cry. I been crying a lot lately, which was me at all, I have to snap out of and snap out of it quickly. I soon calmed down and looked at the shirt, it was soaking wet from my tears. I then looked at the face the shirt belonged to and it was Lucas. I quickly spoke "I'm so sorry", he just softly smiled and replied "it's fine at least you've stopped crying, that really all that matters. Anyway what were you crying for?"

I blushed in the reason and it was childish to cry over a dream. I just chuckled and answered he's question "well… I had a… nightmare of… well … our parents… the day I walked in and saw… their lifeless… bodies… in their own…" I gulped "…blood" and again I began to tear up.

Lucas just put he's arms around me. The next thing I heard was Edward "is she alright?" he asked Lucas. All Lucas Replied with was "yeah". His voice sounded like he understood the relationship between me and Edward. He accepted it even though he knew I didn't remember him or the first six years, however you want to put it. I final stop crying once again, apologising to both Lucas and Edward for making them worry about me. I asked "can you leave me? Cause I need to get dressed, you two. Oh and Edward can you get me some crutches, please."

I smiled so they wouldn't argue with me. They did what I asked. I went to the bathroom after Edward gave me the crutches and started to run a bath so I could get clean from the dust from the building, after I caused an earthquake. People always told me not to use that power but I can't control that power from some reason, I have to learn, so when my leg is better and I can run again – which could take awhile – I going to learn how to control earth and the rest of the elements so I don't put the people I love in any more danger. The bath was full ready, so I put the toilet seat down so I could sit down. My leg was in plaster of parries up to my knee, now cause even though I was asleep Mr Cullen had come and done my leg for me last night. I started to get unchanged when there was a knock at the door with Alice saying "Bella, do you need some help?"

Suddenly, I thought 'Thank God some help to get in the bath' so I said "yes please Alice." I didn't have anyone in this house that would argue over me, and just help.

As Alice came in the door she had a hand over her eye out of decency. I just thought 'bless her heart' Alice was such a nice girl towards me, she spoils me too much. After she help me to get in the bath and making sure my broken leg didn't get wet she left. I relaxed in the bath from the hot soak I fell asleep.

I woke up with Alice over me saying "wake up, Bella". She shook me gentle to get me up. So I did but not very quickly. I was still out of it when I heard Edward say "is she okay? Alice" he sounded worried, more worried than normal.

However when I looked at Alice face she didn't look very happy and she suddenly snapped and said "yes Edward". Alice seemed frustrated with the situation and just wanted Edward off her back.

By this time I was fully aware of the situation. So fully awake I asked Alice "can you help me out Please, instead of arguing." I was starting to feel cold and wanted to get dressed and warm.

She just laughed and helped me out. After putting a towel around me, giving me my crutches I hopped over to the wardrobe to get some knickers and one of Edward shirts, I hopped over to the bed to get changed. I suddenly realised that there was no sign of Edward or anyone except Alice who was there helping me out. So I just got on with it. I final was dressed, sat on the bed talking to Alice saying that my Aunt Phoebe had rung to see how I was and that they said I was fine, with what injuries I had. Then Alice laughed and then told me the answer my aunt had said, which was will she be okay for school. So I was still going to school. I just sighed and thought 'What a great first impression that's going to be at my new school' now I was going to be very unpopular. Oh well I soon as I was off the crutches and everything was sorted, I wouldn't be the centre of attention. Then my stomach grumbled, Alice just laughed and said "time to feed the human." With a sly smiled, spoke one word "yep". Both I and Alice laughed at the reality of me being human.

After the delicious breakfast that Esme had made. I sat there with my leg on another chair so it was elevated. I looked around and no one way about so I say there thinking 'what will come up on the internet if I type in witches or Wicca?' got bored wondering, so I whispered "Edward" then he was in front of me sat down like he had always been there. I was slightly shocked, I still couldn't get used to that, but I will have to. The reaction must have shown because Edward suddenly said "sorry." His face said it all and I just replied "there is nothing to be sorry for it my fault I should get used to it" I smiled softly, to reinsure him that it was fine. Edward smiled my favorite sly smile and said "what did you call me for?" so we started to talk like usually did when we had time to spare. We talked about what it was like to be a vampire, what stuff we loved about each other – I mentioned that I loved his world, and that he rocked mine – then we got on to witches or Wicca. Then I asked "Edward do you have a computer or a laptop or something?" he replied "yes. Why?" why did he have to ask, now I have to answer it or he'll get suspicious of me. So I replied "I want to some research on Wicca and Witch craft and see what other people say. Is that okay?" I hated it when people didn't trust me. He just was gone in a flash, but when he got back he had a laptop in his hand and said "here you go" handing me the laptop and just whispered in my ear "I love you" then he walked off, without another word. I started the laptop up and when it was on the desktop with all the icons on it I clicked on the 'internet' icon. When in Google's homepage I typed in "Wicca" and clicked on the first page. It came up with "Wicca (pronounced /ˈwɪkə/) is a Neopagan religion and a form of modern witchcraft. Often referred to as Witchcraft or the Craft… Developing in England in the first half of the 20th century, Wicca was popularised in the 1950s and early 1960s by a Wiccan High Priest named Gerald Gardner, who at the time called it the "witch cult" and "witchcraft," and its adherents "the Wicca."…" I thought 'why am I looking up Witch craft or Wicca?' I have to find something, because dad never got to tell me much.

So I carried on reading the website and I quoted _"Wicca is typically a duotheistic religion, worshipping a goddess and a god, who are traditionally viewed as the Triple Goddess and Horned God… Nonetheless, there are also other theological positions within the Craft, ranging from monotheism to atheism… Wicca also involves the ritual practice of magic, largely influenced by the ceremonial magic of previous centuries, often in conjunction with a broad code of morality known as the Wiccan Rede, although this is not adhered to by all Witches..._" I scrolled down the page to see if there was anything interesting.

Then I saw "Five elements" is quoted _"In certain traditions, there is a belief in the five classical elements, although unlike in ancient Greece, they are seen as symbolic as opposed to literal; that is, they are representations of the phases of matter… five elements are invoked during many magical rituals, notably when consecrating a magic circle… The five elements are Air, Fire, Water and Earth, plus Aether (or Spirit), which unites the other four… the Wiccan Ann-Marie Gallagher used that of a tree, which is composed of Earth…__"_ like with the soil and plant matter "…Water…" like with sap and moisture "…Fire…" like with through photosynthesis "_…__and Air…_" like with the creation of oxygen from carbon dioxide _"…all of which are believed to be united through Spirit…"_ I was intrigued and wanted to know more about my heritage more than ever, I felt in touch with my Wiccan Blood (or was it witch blood). However, I loved this sensation and wanted to know more now so I carried on reading about the five elements with great interest.

The next lines were interesting "_…__Traditionally in the Gardnerian Craft, each element has been associated with a cardinal point of the compass; Air with east, Fire with south, Water with west, Earth with north and the Spirit with centre… Other Craft groups have associated the elements with different cardinal points…The five elements are symbolized by the five points of the pentagram, the most prominently used symbol of Wicca." _I carried on reading the information and came across song or a poem by someone called 'Doreen Valitente' the little poem or song said

"_Darksome Night and Shining Moon,_

_East and South and West and North,_

_Hearken to the Witches' Rune;_

_Hear me now, I call thee forth"_

Instinctively I spoke the words out loud and a surge of power came through me and I felt all the elements around me. Then without knowing the element surrounded me. Everything went black.

I started to come to and I saw Edward hovering over me saying "will she be okay?" he seem distressed with something. I fluttered my eye to get them open but it did seem to work, so I tried moving my hands and that did happen. Why wasn't I able to move? I tried again to move my hands but it still was moving it was like my soul was separate from my body whatever I tried to do it wouldn't work. What had happened? All I had do was read a website that all. Then once again everything went black.


	17. Chapter 16

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter sixteen – Visions**

While I was out I have visions of the elements and me, first was the element of earth. It was saying "you will control me first, with accuracy, and grace" then it went inside me. I would have fought it but I was unable to move, even in the dream or vision. Secondly the element of water, said "then you will control me as if you are able to walk and talk". None of this made sense what was this wasn't just a dream, then the element of water went inside me. What had unlocked from within me? The other three elements did the same but said different things like with wind it said "I would learn wind as if you are controlling a sword". However I suddenly felt another presence, who else is here maybe they could help me get out of this whacky dream. The things the elements had said were like riddles, well most of them anyway. I was on my own for a while sat in the grass – oh yea the grass just suddenly appeared, now that's freaky – making daisy chains, thinking of a way out of here when I felt that same presence but it was closer and was getting closer by the minute. I bolted upright, dropping my daisy chain, which I had just made, shot to my feet then started to run.

I felt like I had been running for days not minutes the presence was catching up and catching up quick. I should keep running but, all of a sudden, I couldn't move I was stuck in a running motion but with no velocity. Then a woman appeared in front of me saying "Why are you running? I mean no harm" the woman spoke with slowness, and elegance. However, I couldn't content my fear so I snapped "so you mean me no harm, yet you froze me, so I couldn't run. Sorry that I was scared, wouldn't you if you sense someone who is out of place, in your dreams" I had never been so scared since I had got my powers, but there was something about this woman that did seem right. She looked like she was out of a different century, were woman have to talk with elegance and softly. She wore a red long dress, which was down to the floor, with red slipper shoes. She had straight long hair that was down to her waist and was platted at the fronts which were pinned back to show her face. The weirdest thing as she looked like me with the same brown hair, the button nose, full lips, slim but with a figure and the weirdest of all was she had the same Chocolate with a hint of dark brown around the edges. However she looked a bit older than me eighteen-nineteen. I think.

She just stood there, letting me study her features with my curious eyes she watch me as if she was doing the same, studying my features. So she asked "Miss, What your name?" she spoke politely. Then I suddenly softly landed on the floor as if I had never been running in the first place. So I dusted myself off, looking up she started to look impatient, when she saw I was looking at her, her face went neutral. So I answered the question that she just asked me "my names Isabella Marie Swan. And yours is?" I was hoping she wouldn't say the same name as me but she did "my name is also Isabella Marie Swan. How interesting? You and I have the same name" now this was starting to feel even more freaky, so I freaked out on this girl even more than before "who are you really? What century do you come from because it's certainly not the 21st century, that for sure? What…" I bombarded her with questions until I couldn't breathe, but she just stood there with a blank expression and started to laugh. After a while I started to walk away, I was fed up of just being here I wanted to go home.

The woman followed me saying "please wait, that was rude of me, please forgive me. I won't do it again, I promise" that when I turned to face her and I wasn't very happy so I just spoke "answer the questions" I could feel my face frowning with angry. I waited and waited until it felt like it had been years. Final she spoke "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm from 1876…" she carried on with answering my questions and I realized who she was…she was my great (times fourteen) Grandma she the first witch or Wiccan (whatever you want to call it) of my family. So I asked "are you a witch?" but before I could say witch full she had said "yes…" but then she took her chance to explain while my mouth was open from shock "…and before you ask young Isabella, I'm you your great times fourteen grandmother I here from the grave to tell you. You're in great danger. The heavens have let me contact you to tell you your parents were to just scary you out of learning and using your powers. Sorry for acting dumb before but I grew up like that. Now I must say goodbye." She started to fade away and shouted "wait, do you know how is after me?" she started to say "yes, it's D…" then she was gone. What was that? Who? Why did they take her away? I needed to know who it is so I can be ready. Then the dream or vision (still can't decide) started to fade away like my ancestor just did. As it fades from white to black I start to feel tired and blacked out.

When I came around Edward was still above me looking even more worried but then a hint of relief. How long had I been out? So I started to sit up and my leg was out of it cast, and I was on the bed in Edward's room. I said "where am I? What day is it? Why isn't there a cast on my leg? Why…?" I just carried on bombarded Edward with question, when I finally calm down Edward just smiled. He brought me to his chest with his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We were like that for quite a while, it was very comforting. He then answered my questions "Well my little wild kitten…" he smiled at me the carried on "…you're at my house in my room, you've been out for a few days, and the cast on your leg has gone because you healed your own leg with that little stunt you just played awaked your powers, you now have no choice but learn how to control your powers. So you're going to be training with us to control you powers…" he said the next bit with a more serious tone than before "…Do you understand?" I just nodded with agreement.


	18. Chapter 17

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Seventeen – Frist Day at a New School**

I found out it was Monday and it was half past six in the morning. So Alice came in and help get clothes out while I was in the shower. It felt weird being able to walk seeming a couple of days ago it was broken. Had I healed my leg just like that, but how I wanted to know more. I got out of the shower with a towel around me and a towel on my head. I felt ready for the new school. I toweled myself down, starting to get dress and saw the radio and switch it on. With the music I danced with the beat that was on I didn't care what music it was because all I knew was that it had a quick, techno beat. I enjoy the music and movement. There was a knock on the door that made me jump, and switch the radio off without thinking. Then I remembered they would of heard it anyway so I shouted "who is it?" the person replied "It me, my little wild kitten." Oh it was Edward; I smiled and acknowledged Edward by "come in Edward." He entered the room with a gracefully stride, straight towards me.

With a stroke to the face he asked "Are you okay? We heard you jumping and dancing with the music" I just blushed and hid my face in his hands. He put his other hand under my chin and lifted it up so that he could see and just answered him "yep" then pulled away and ran downstairs. With him running after me the others were waiting as I collected my bag, he shouted "hey Bella, Wait up" so I stopped and turned to meet his gaze and said "hurry up, your meant to have super speed" with a cheeky smile I turned around and started running again. He's arms were around me lifting me up; with a chuckle he set me down and kissed the back of my neck. I shivered from the sensation that the kiss on my neck had created, so with a turn on my heels I turned to face him to kiss him, and then behind us there was a clearing of a throat.

I snapped out of the trance that had come over me. Struggling out of his grip I ran for the door to get in the car with Alice, who was in the same year and classes with me, I think – well that what she said – with Edward sliding in next to me in the car, I felt like I was empty not touching him when he was around. Like had read my body language he moved closer and put his strong, lean, masculine arm around me. Bring me towards his chest he said "are you okay?" then I heard it my heart was beating faster with every millimeter that I was getting closer to him, so to answer him I just nodded. 'What was up with me?' I thought. When I was full on his chest he kissed the top of my head. Within a few minutes we were at my new high school.

As Alice pulled up into a parking spot, I started to feel nervous and sickly. Edward went out the car and came around my side and opened the door saying "are you coming?" I just nodded and brought my legs around to get out the car. Jumping down everyone looked my direction, which made me feel self-conscience. So I just looked at myself up and down, with a sign I thought 'thank god that I'm not showing any underwear' then I realized I was dressed like them with jeans and walking boots and a warm coat, by they were just looking at me. 'Why' I thought to myself. Then Emmett came out of nowhere and answered my unspoken question, he must of read my face 'why was I so easy to read, I didn't use to be' Emmett voice snapped me out of my thought "it's because you're not from around here and that you're new, around here…" with a chuckle he carried on "…You'll be the centre of attention for the next couple of weeks by the way." Then just left, I stood there with my mouth hanging open, and shut it quickly before I looked more of a moron. Edward just grabbed my hand and took me to reception, and left me to go to his own classes, with a smile and the mouth words 'sorry, Bella'. And he was gone.

It was just me and the receptionist so to destroy the silence I spoke "hello, excuse me…erm… I'm Bella Swan I … erm … just transferred…erm… can I have my timetable" what was up with me I was always a confident lass, seeming I was popular at my old school, I just knew I wouldn't be here. She then looked up at me and said "ah Isabella Swan, by the way how are you doing? Sense…you know? Your parent's early death or should I say murdered, sorry I shut up." I replied "I'm fine. I'm getting a lot of support off my aunt and friends, also the town for some reason." I smiled as much as I could so she could see the pain that had re-open from her reminder. She then spoke softly and said "oh okay, sorry that was personal." Now that I looked at her more closely I could see she was older than thirty, she had long straight brown hair and she was dressed for an office. As she was flicking through the papers to find my timetable, I saw she had a manicure, with false nails they looked nice. When she found my timetable she spoke to herself "oh there it is" then she looked back at me and told me "here's your timetable, you got Art, Mathematics, English, Physics. Oh and P.E. which is compulsory. For your first lesson it out of these doors and turn right, and it the first stairs on your left. Go up them and take a left turn and it the second door on you right…" she instructed me to my first lesson then carried on "…oh also here's a map for your next lessons and have a good day." The room when silent again so I took that as my queue to leaves.

So I turned to go then she suddenly said "by the way the whole town now what happen to you parents, so that mean the kids will now and they will probably say something, that so you prepared." She smile and carried on with her work. So I shrugged my shoulders and went out the reception area and when to my first class.

I reached the door that I was told to go to, so I knocked on the door to the classroom; from behind someone spoke the words "come in" so I did. everyone's eyes had turned from their art work to me, which I hated and the teacher, who was about mid-thirty, dark brown cropped hair and looked like an art teacher said "class get back to work…" the class listened and turned to the work once again, carrying on "…and you must be the new student…erm…Isabella Swan. I'm Mr. Barton…" he stated his name and with that I noticed he didn't seem annoyed with me being late or interrupting his class from their work. With he's sweet expression turning sour so I answered with a nodded. With that acknowledgement he carried on saying "…do you speak." He looked frustrated so I spoke "yes I'm Isabella, but I do prefer Bella, I was wondering what I was supposed to do?" he chuckled, it seemed his mood had lifted so with that he replied "well I see we have a hard worker. Well…" he carried on while showing me what to do and were the equipment was placed. With everything set up and ready to go I started work.

When the bell rang Mr. Barton shouted "Bella can I talk to you for a minute before you go to your next class and Emma can you wait a second." So with me walking over to him and the girl called Emma who was waiting at the door. He said "Bella you're going to have to come to catch up lessons to catch up…you now right…or could you get the work from your old school, or something." He smiled and I said "I'll ask my aunt if I can get it from Hilton High School back in forks, I'll ring my friend to get it but it won't be till Christmas." He just nodded and replied "but till then can you come and catch up please…" I nodded and then he carried on saying "Emma do you mind taking Bella to…" he looked at me and I got the sheet out of my bag and said "English, room B332" then he carried on saying "…please, and thank you" that really didn't give her any chance but she just nodded and walked out the room and I followed.

We walk for a few minutes and I said "you don't have to do this you know, I could find the room myself and then it's just me who's late not the both of us" but there was no answer she carried on walking. I looked at the map and I saw we were going the complete opposite way to where I was supposed to be going. So i spoke up again "excuse me, aren't we going the wrong way..." she still ignored me so i reach out and said "...Hey!" I looked at her face and it was completely blank and had no life in then like a switch came on she smiled and said "fooled you" then she was laughing and said "follow me the rooms have change for just this week cause the English rooms are getting redecorated this term." I then thought who this girl was so I asked "what classes do you take?"

Like a light bulb she lit up again with the biggest grin possible and she replied "I thought you would never ask. Well..." she paused for emphasize "... I take Art like you and Mathematics, Animation oh and drama." Then I realized that she was doing an act on me before. So to my surprise she then asked "what do you also take, new girl?" she just laughed when I pulled a face like I had tasted a sour lemon she stopped so I said "English and Art like you know already. I'm also taking mathematics…erm…and Physics. But unfortunately I have to do P.E which I hate…" I nervously carried on mumbling random stuff until the bell rang. I quickly kept up with Emma to the classroom stepping foot inside classroom Emma said "well new girl there you go." I walked over to the teacher and handed her the form I need her to sign to say I had attended her lesson, that I forgot Mr. Barton to sign. 'I'll have to run back later to get it signed.' The teacher did state her name like the other teacher did, all she did was point to an empty sit which was great because it was next to Alice. Alice just smiled as I sat down and whispered "the teacher called Mrs. Clifton she is really quite but she a great teacher." I smiled and mouth "thank you". The lesson seemed to not seem so long as the previous lesson cause I actually knew someone which always helps. When the bell rang for lunch Mrs. Clifton said "Isabella Swan, Please stay behind." I nodded, while packing up my stuff, when I had finished I strolled over to Mrs Clifton. She handed me a load of work sheets then stated "I want these done and completed for next week please. You're behind because you're new which I understand but you need to catch up." I nodded and replied "okay Miss." She smiled and waved me away; paced out the door, to my surprise Edward was leaning against the door from grinning from ear to ear. Shaking my head, I marched straight passed him, with Edward favorite pass time of grabbed my wrist, then spun me on my heel to face him; he looked worried that's when he enquired "what have I done now?" Shaking my head as well as whispering "nothing" with a smile to reinsure him.

While walking hand in hand to the cafeteria for lunch I felt everyone's eyes watching me like a hawk, with failing to hid my face with my hair, I heard a girl in the distance say "what she doing with mine Edward?" As if she owned him. I thought she must be Miss Popular at this school, 'Oh great, just what I need, an arch nemesis on my very first day.' With this thought of mine I heard people marching towards me. Edward just held my hand and squeezed it; I thought 'at least I had support from someone in this dam forsaken school.' When the shoes stop directly in front of me I looked up and a girl with blonde long curly hair which wasn't as lovely as Rose's (even though it was brown instead of blonde) it looked like this girl had tried to copy her. The suddenly state from the girls lips "get your dirty little claws off my man" I just replied "what?" with her attitude it was like she own him plus the school. That's when Edward step in as well as stating "Rebecca…" he was rudely interrupted by this Rebecca girl "I told you to call me Becca, silly" with a giggle, Edward was just glaring and carried on what he was saying "Rebecca I'm not your man I thought I had told you this seven weeks ago before the holidays" the girl just glared at me and then looked at Edward saying "but sweetie pie we have a love connection" I thought while she was saying this 'what planet did this girl come from?' I got fed up with this conversation so I twisted my hand out of Edward's. With the intent of started to stroll toward the cafeteria…I think. When he caught up to me and asked "are you okay?" I just replied with a quick nod; carry on strolling toward the smell of food.

With the smell of food making me drool, I looked at Edward before asking "Edward can I borrow some money? Sorry, I'll pay you back. I promised" he just nodded with a smile on his face. When we had got a tray of food I stated "I'm not going to eat all that Edward" he just laughed and replied "some of it for me silly" I must of looked confused because he said "it so we can keep up appearances and keep people from finding our secret out." I nodded like to say 'okay' in a sarcastic way, this made him laugh. We sat down with his family that all had food on their tray that they weren't going to eat. I picked up a slice of pizza that Edward had brought before. Munching on the pizza I realized Emma who was sat on her own, so I quickly finished the pizza, which made Edward look worried so I smiled at him at that moment I declared "the girl over there is in my art class and she looks like she on her own can I ask her to sit with us" he nodded and so did his sibling. As I walked over to Emma the girl from early stopped me and walked in front of me and said in the most stuck up voice you could ever think of "Now. You are going to leave Edward alone. Do you understand new girl? He is mine and only I can get my claws in him do you understand again?" I was really pissed off with this girl how dare she try to intimidate me so I just shook my head and replied "if you don't mind getting out of my way, because I can't be bothered with you and you stuck up attitude." I felt some power starting to surged up through me and carried on because this girl deserved what she got "If Edward was yours, which he isn't then he would be here holding your hand and you would be acting like a Spoilt. Jealous. Brat." I state the last three slowly so I could calm down because I felt the power coming to a peak. When I finally noticed that she was in complete utter shocked, I took the chance to take off from her and went straight to Emma who was reading something and look in a trance by it. I cleared my head and tap Emma on the shoulder and she spoke the word "hey" in a surprised look upon her face. So I just replied "Hey what you reading? Is it good?" I asked her I was intrigued she replied "A script I have to learn for my drama class for the end of school" all I could reply to that was "oh" they snapped out of my idiotic statement continuing the conversation by asking "by the way…Do you want to come and sit with me and the Cullen's? They said it okay with them" she looked even more shocked now more than ever. I waited for an answer and added "you don't have to if you don't want to" after saying this I started to get up, to walk back to the table to Edward, but she shouted "wait up let me pack my stuff" I smiled, with excitement I spoke one word "great."

Emma got her stuff sorted we started to slowly strolled back while talking. She asked me why I had asked and I just replied "I asked you to sit with us because apart from the smiths you're the only one that has talked to me as if I'm a normal person and not some kind of shit stuck on the bottom of your shoe" she looked surprised with that answer. But before she could recollect her thoughts we were stop by Becca "oh Emma, did you now she's a bitch as well as a thief" she marched away with her hip swinging from side to side, while laughing with her so called mates at the lamest come back ever.

We final got back to where the Cullen's were sat, I automatically sat next to Edward, taking his hand in mine, the next thing I heard is Emma blurting out "OMG! Are you two and item?" I blushed with embarrassment, while having another failed attempt at hiding my face, Edward just laughed at my reaction, while attempting to answered Emma question "yeah, Emma. Is it? We are but be quiet you'll wake up the neighbors" everyone started to laugh while I kept quiet. Emma just said "yeah it's Emma. And sorry Bella" After Emma apologized to me and I just chuckled at my silly reaction, while saying "it okay." When lunch was over the bell rang, all you could heard was shuffling of chairs of the remaining people in the cafeteria, eventually everyone had disappeared from the cafeteria to go to their next lesson. Edward had to scatter because he was at the other side of the school for his next lesson, so he kissed me on my cheek whilst whispering his goodbyes to me then disappeared himself. That left me with Emma and Alice because the rest of the family must have done the same as Edward. I spoke up "should we go to…" I looked at my timetable and spoke the last word of my sentence "…Maths." So we set off towards are next lesson. The rest of the day seemed to go really fast which felt like a blur.

Whilst we were casually strolling to the Cullen's car, Edward asked "what did Rebecca want?" as we strolled pass her meanwhile I felt a glare coming my way. With a shake of my head I replied "I'll tell you later okay" he nodded while keeping eye contact with me, taking the hint to leave it like that till we were safe from harm's way. At the car he lent on the side of the car, and then he drew me in for a hug, struggled in the arms of my beloved and my protector. He whispered in my ear "did you have a good first day my little wild kitten?" I laugh and replied "when you were there." I bend his head so it was leaning against mine, moving his head so his face was in my hair I felt my favorite sly smile in my hair. With that made me cry with happiness that I hadn't in a long while. He just "shh don't cry. What's wrong Bella?" I just replied "nothing I'm just happy that all" we left it at that. The bubble soon popped when I heard Rebecca (or Becca which she likes to be called) say "get away from my man." I had enough of this whilst turning so I could face her, I replied in an even voice "Now. Becca…" I stated her shorten name like venomous "… just leave me alone okay. Do you realize you're in a dream world? Edward is not…" the word 'not' I made sure it was clear so I but a more pronoun manner, continuing "…your man and never will be okay. Just leave it at that…" I could feel the surge of power dwindling, which made me think 'I need to calm down', but I carried on anyway ignoring my instinct "…Please I already had enough shit from you and the past seven weeks okay. You have the life I will never have bloody again okay…" I thought 'oh no' I can't stop it, thinking the word 'calm down' over and over again. However I carried on my rant, "…Now just move along like a good little girl you are." She ran off crying I imagine, but suddenly I felt guilty, tied and a shamed of my actions, for I just spoke, so I put my head down in shame. I never did that back at forks, 'why am I such a bitch?' I asked myself. Walking away from Edward and siting on the curb with my head in my hands, the next thing I know is I started to cry myself. That when I felt Edward arms come around me, he must have realized that I was trying to stay calm all do so I didn't use my power but I nearly did which was back, which me go to the nag at the back of my mind which now came forward and now all we could here was the screams of the students of this school. I had just made an earthquake, which was a big one. Finally after I had calmed myself down with the help of Edward, it stopped. He then asked "Are you okay? You showed Rebecca what you're made of just then. I'm proud of you." I just stopped him before he went any further still crying slightly "Edward, I-I-I was n-n-never like that back at F-F-Forks. I was the most p-p-p-popular girl in my o-old school…" I sniffed and wipe my tears away "…b-b-but I never tried to b-b-but people in their p-p-place before. I-I-I use to go a-a-around it a different was like be n-n-nice till they thought I was the s-s-sweetest girl then just l-l-left them a-a-alone to do w-w-w-what they wanted…" I sniffed yet again; I had stopped crying now which was great. I stated as calmly as I could "Do you realize I'm turning into the girl I never wanted to be?" He looked shocked at the scene in front of him. The rest of the family came to the car. I stood up and wipe the rest of my tears away, getting in the car I felt eyes of someone watching me like a hawk, it me shiver as I look to see where it was coming from but the feel suddenly went. I shook the felling off while I leant into Edward, instantly falling asleep from emotionally and mental busy day.


	19. Chapter 18

**In any of the chapters i write i do not own the charachers.**

**i only own the story line.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy the story. Comment and be honest please.**

**Chapter Eighteen – Past start to Catch up**

The half an hour journey to the Cullen house fit in a dream about two children running around in a large garden with brightly coloured flowers of all size, the garden was surrounded by bushes to protect private or is the children were being kept inside the wall bushes meaning they were being kept from the outside world. I just didn't know which way the dream was going but I carried on watch as a third person. The children stop running around playing games, then start to hug each other like it was sibling love and someone shouting them to come in. The children look a lot like siblings but very close aged. They were running toward the door then I saw their face and the little girl looked a lot like me at the age of six, I took a second look at the little girl and it was me, but as I was about to see who the little boy was I was suddenly woke up by a gentle shake. I mumbled the word "No" which came to me being suddenly lifted up out of the car. The next thing I knew I was on a soft bed with a pillow under my head and I fell back into a deep slumber once again.

I didn't have that dream again that night, which was disappointing it was like I was remembering my past that I had once been force to forget. But who was that boy with me, could of it been Lucas. I woke up and looked at the alarm clock and it read '3:34am' I just turned around and tried to get to sleep once again but it never worked so I whispered "Edward" out of nowhere he suddenly there laying on his back with is arms behind his head "Bella, what wrong?" I just chuckle with glee while replied "nothing just woke up early and can't get back to sleep so I thought I want a hug." He chuckled at my response, which leads to reply like this "And you thought of me. How sweet of you to think of me." While he was chuckling he drew me towards his chest which was comfortable in my books, he then kissed my head and continued to say "is this okay?" I nodded because it what I wanted, so I replied "yeah" we lay there quietly until I broke the silence by saying "Edward" he just went 'hmm' "why do you love me? I'm turning into some who doesn't deserve you at all." He pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes which caused him to sigh with 'I can't believe you' kind of attitude. He bent his head and kissed me on the lips until I forgot my worries, when he broke off the kiss I whimpered for some more, which he shook he head at leading him to whispered to me "I Love you because if I had a heart beat it would stop as soon as I saw you. For over seven hundred years that I've been alive I've never met someone that can turn my moonless night sky whole with the moon and stars shining in sync. Bella you make me complete and I never want to be incomplete again. The other reason I love you is that you're the bravest, sweetest, and not boring to be around and what you did yesterday to that Rebecca girl was coming to her anyway for a long time. If not off you but me and I would have been far more mean." And kissed me again but then stopped suddenly then firmly spoke the last lot of words from his mouth "go back to sleep Bella. Goodnight." I fell instantly asleep.

Blinking my eyes open from the best night sleep I've had in a long while, I noticed that it was blue skies with no clouds at all turning around to face Edward who was looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, he didn't look happy. I just pulled a face and his head tilled to face me and he smiled my sly smile that I loved, he then spoke "Good Morning my little Wild Kitten…" there was a silence in the air, but he then spoke three words that caught me off guard "I Love you" it was sent shivers to the pit of my spine, I knew that he meant it, without a second to collected my thoughts he was off the bed, strolling toward the door. I shouted a single word "Wait!" Jumping off the comfortable bed that was provide to me when I first came to the Cullen's house, I ran full pelt toward the surprised good looking lad who had turned on his heels to see what I wanted, when he realized that I was running towards him he opened his arms to catch me. As I jumped into the welcoming arm that have kept me safe, warm and calm in the last couple of weeks, I whispered "I Love you too, more than you think Edward" he smiled in my hair, then kissed was planted on the top of my head, he then spoke the words "get ready for school beloved" then placing me on the floor he made his exit. Finally I got my head clear from Edward so skipped toward the wardrobe I heard an knock on the door, beyond the door I heard a voice "Bella, it's Lucas let us in please I need to talk to you" those word ruined my brilliant morning, shouting back "yeah come in Lucas." The door opened and there stood Lucas covered in red from head to toe.

The Screams that came from my mouth was ear splitting noise that seems to never stop. When the last shriek stops a fresh one had replaced it. My brother was covered in Blood from head to toe, it was worse because it looked like his own, when I looked closer I could see all different size cuts on him. His jeans and t-shirt barely existed anymore it seem to me. In slow motion my brother headed towards the floor, fresh scream appeared even more lurid. With my brother in a heap on the floor which leads me not able to control the surge of power coming to the surface anymore the house seemed to start moving, I was causing the largest earthquake to be recorded in decades in the little town of Alaska. Strong, protective arms came around me and now all I could see was a t-shirt that recognized as Edward's, the screams came to a holt and tear began to replace the shrieks as Edward was spoke to me softly "Bella, Calm down…" he then yelled "Dad get up here with medical supplies, Lucas Critically hurt" that was the last thing I heard cause I blacked out.

I had the dream for a second time about two children running around in a large garden with brightly coloured flowers of all size, the garden was surrounded by bushes to protect private or is the children were being kept inside the wall bushes to be kept from the outside world. I just didn't know which way the dream was going but I carried on watch as a third person. The children stop running around playing the game, then just start to hug each other in a sibling way, when suddenly someone shouting them to come in. The children look a lot like siblings but very close aged. They were running toward the door then I saw their face and the little girl looked a lot like me at the age of six, I took a second look at the little girl and it was me. Unlike before when it was coming to the boy, I didn't miss the face it was a similar face that I've seen before, lot like me but the boy looked like me but more boyish shape face. The more I looked at the little boy the more I noticed he looked a lot like Lucas. No, it was Lucas, the young Lucas lips started to move as he was saying something they he turned into the older Lucas who was covered in wounds that were still pumping out blood, when he opened his mouth I could hear the screeched words "you did this to me!" waking up from the dream once more I heard shrieks start to filled the room, the scream became more lurid as seconds went by, then I realized who it was… it was me yet again.

**A/N: Well I don't know where to with the hole Lucas situation so in the review just tell me if you want him to live or die? Thanks sorry I haven't updated for a long while.**


	20. Author Note:

Author Note:

Sorry That I haven't been uploading stuff I just had like my A-levels and stuff going on and had a writing block I will make sure I will update soon I promise okay.


End file.
